All Grown Up
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Sydney is the daughter of one of the most respected men in the WWE. At 11 she lost her mother and her and her brother went to live with their dad and step-mother. Now at 19 years old she is ready to run her own life or is she?
1. Chapter 1

All Grown Up- Sydney is the daughter of one of the most respected men in the WWE. At 11 she lost her mother and her and her brother went to live with their dad and step-mother. Now at 19 years old she is ready to run her own life or is she?

Chapter 1

_It doesn't seem like it now, but when I was growing up, I couldn't care less about who my father was. He was hardly ever home and I think that's why my parents divorced. I mainly lived with my mom and my little brother. I am 3 years older than my brother, but growing up he was one of my best friends. Ask me now about my dad and I will tell you that we have the best father-daughter relationship out there._

_When our mom died in 2001, my brother and I went to live with our father and step-mother. I was ok with it but Gunner wasn't. He hated our dad for being gone all the time and the fact that he got married to someone else didn't help at all. I got along just fine with my step-mom, who I now refer to as just mom. Gunner on the other hand, got into more trouble than it was worth._

_In 2002 my parents welcomed my little sister, Chasey. I was excited to have a little sister and once she was old enough I was allowed to baby-sit her. Gunner didn't care too much about having another sister. He figured it was just another person to keep our dad's attention away from him._

_In 2005 we welcomed another sister into our lives. Gracie was born 1 month before I turned 15. Gunner was now almost 12 and had really been acting out. One time it had gotten so bad, that dad was called while on the road to come home to deal with his son. Dad was not happy especially since it happened right before Wrestlemania. _

"Come Sydney. We're going to be late." her dad stated from the doorway.

"I'm coming. I was just working on an assignment." Sydney responded.

She saved her work and shut off her computer. Sydney headed downstairs and helped get her sister's in to the family car. Sydney noticed that Gunner wasn't there yet and she just shook her head as she finished buckling Gracie into her car seat. Sydney took out her sunglasses and climbed in between Gracie and Chasey.

"Where's Gunner?" their dad asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since breakfast." Sydney answered.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. I wish your brother would do as he was told to do." her dad responded.

"I know dad, but he's Gunner. He's been this way for 9 years. I really don't think he's going to change." Sydney stated.

"Don't remind me. Well, if the boy isn't here in 5 minutes, we're leaving without him." he responded.

They waited a little longer than 5 minutes as Chasey had to go back inside to use the bathroom. Once Chasey was done and back in the car, Gunner finally arrived back at the house. Once everyone was in the car, they were on their way. Gunner sat in the back of the car and grumbled the whole way.

Once they arrived at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, Sydney and her mom took the girls inside while their dad dealt with Gunner. Sydney warned her brother the night before not to sneak out, but he obviously didn't listen.

"Gunner, this is the last straw. You're driving and dating privileges are suspended for 2 weeks." his dad stated.

"Whatever." Gunner responded before heading into the arena.

Gunner headed towards his seat in the crowd while the rest of us hung out backstage. Everyone was there for the Pay-Per-View event Unforgiven. Since Sydney was technically an adult, she was given her own pass while her sisters had to remain with their mom. Sydney headed over to catering to grab some water when she bumped into one of her favorite people there.

"Sydney! I didn't know you were going to be here." the man stated.

"Hi Paul. Yeah. Dad wanted us all here for the event." Sydney answered.

"That's good. I should head over and see your dad before the craziness starts. I'll see you later." Paul stated as he gave her a quick hug and left.

Sydney continued on her way towards catering when she saw a few other stars that she knew. She stopped and talked to them for a little bit and then headed to catering. As she was walking into catering, she ran into Shane McMahon.

"Just the person I wanted to see. How's your essay coming?" Shane asked.

"Good. Almost done. I would have had it with me had it not been for Gunner taking off after breakfast." Sydney answered.

"Not a problem. Will you be here tomorrow night for RAW?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Sydney answered.

"Great. Have the essay with you tomorrow night and Steph and I will go over it with you." Shane responded.

"Sounds good. See you then." Sydney stated.

Her dad saw her talking with Shane and wondered what that was all about. Sydney never told her dad that she applied to work for the WWE on RAW under Shane and Stephanie. She figured that her dad would try and talk her out of it and that he wouldn't understand why she wanted to work for the same company he worked for. The only thing is that she wasn't going to be a diva, but a personal assistant to both Shane and Stephanie McMahon.

As the night went on, Sydney stayed backstage and hung out the new friends she was making. No one knew who she was or who her dad was and right now it really didn't matter to Sydney. As the night was drawing to an end, Sydney found herself sitting in catering practically alone.

"Hey, you're pretty new around here aren't you?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah I am." Sydney answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Randy. What's your name?" Randy responded.

"Sydney." She stated as she went back to writing in her notebook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sydney." Randy stated. "So who are you with?"

"I'm with.." Sydney was about to answer when someone interrupted her.

"Orton, leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure she has better things to do then to associate with you." another male voice stated.

"Justin, don't you have a wife or a girlfriend or a dog to go home to?" Randy snapped.

"Orton, leave her alone." Justin stated.

Randy turned and left but not without winking at Sydney. Justin then took a seat at the table Sydney was sitting at and just smiled at her. Sydney wasn't really paying any attention as she was still thinking about Randy and how annoying he was.

"You'll have to pardon him. He doesn't think before he acts." Justin stated.

"It's ok. People like him don't really bother me anymore." Sydney responded.

"That's good I guess. I'm Justin Roberts, by the way." Justin introduced himself.

"I'm Sydney." she responded looking up at Justin. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope I will be seeing you around more often." Justin stated as he left the room.

Sydney couldn't help but smile. Justin really was a nice guy, even if he's 11 years old her than her. But he didn't know that yet. Hell no one other than Stephanie and Shane McMahon even knew who she was. Just as Sydney got comfortable again, her dad walked into the room.

"I saw you talking with Randy Orton." her dad stated.

"Yeah. He came over to me and tried to talk to me. But Justin Roberts interrupted him." Sydney responded.

"Ok. I want you to stay away from the men in the WWE. It's for your own good. Especially Randy Orton." her dad forbid her.

Just like any other red blooded teenager, when they were forbidden to do something, they wanted to do even more. Sydney figured that once she was on the WWE employee's list, then she could do whatever she wanted.

Later that night after a 2 hour drive back to their house, Sydney was finally able to finish her essay and print it out. After she knew her parents were in bed asleep, Sydney went down to the office where her dad kept his cell phone. She looked through the numbers and finally came across Randy's phone number and then headed back upstairs.

Once she was back in her room, she pulled out her cell phone and saved Randy's number. It was only 10pm and so she decided that she would send Randy a text message and see if he replies.

**Hey Randy. It's Sydney from earlier at the arena in catering.**

Oh hi. How did you get my number?

**I have my ways. What are you doing tomorrow after the show?**

Probably just hanging out with some friends at the hotel. Why?

**Was wondering if you wanted to hang with me after the show?**

I like the sound of that. Where should we meet?

**Meet me at the park across the street from the arena.**

Sounds good. I'll be there.

Sydney closed her phone and smiled. She was 19 years old and finally in charge of her own life. She figured that once she had a few paychecks under her belt she would be able to move out and live her own life. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, but she needed her own space.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter. The next 2 chapters will be posted tonight. ~Krista)**

Chapter 2

The next day came rather quickly. Sydney was up and out the door before anyone else was even up. Thankfully she had her own car that was in her name. Sydney drove over to the library with her laptop and printed the essay for Shane and Stephanie. After leaving the library, Sydney made the 2 hour drive to the arena.

_Girl, you're my angel_

_You're my darlin' angel._

_Closer than my peeps_

_You are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel_

_You're my darlin' angel._

_Girl, you're my friend_

_When I'm in need, baby._

"Hello." Sydney answered her phone.

"Where are you?" her mom asked.

"I needed to go to the library before my job interview." Sydney answered.

"Ok. Next time can you leave me a note or something. Honey, you had me worried." she responded.

"Sorry mom. I was in a hurry this morning." Sydney stated.

"Ok. Good luck today. Will you be home for dinner?" her mom asked.

"I was planning on spending the day in Downtown LA and catching the show tonight." Sydney answered.

"Ok. Be safe." her mom responded.

"I will. Bye mom." Sydney stated as she hung up.

Sydney continued her drive into Downtown LA and over to the arena. Sydney showed her ID to the guards and was let through to the staff parking lot. Once she was inside the arena, Sydney made her way over to Stephanie's office and knocked gently on the door. Shane was the one who opened the door.

"Sydney, come on in." Shane stated.

"Thank you." Sydney responded.

"Do you have your essay with you?" Shane asked.

"Yup. Here you go." Sydney answered.

Sydney handed Shane her essay and both he and Stephanie looked it over. Once they were done reading the essay, they stepped outside the office to converse about Sydney's position. Sydney sat nervously in the office waiting to hear if she was going to work with them or not.

"Sydney, why don't you walk with me." Stephanie stated.

"Ok." Sydney responded as she followed Stephanie around the arena.

"Shane and I are very impressed with your essay and your eagerness to work for us. Now as a personal assistant you will need to have a Blackberry or something similar to one. We will make sure that the phone is paid for and that the bill is taken care of each month. You also might want to consider moving closer to Shane and I but only if you want to. You will be traveling with us everywhere we go and you are required to be at all shows, unless it is cleared with us first." Stephanie told her.

"Ok. That shouldn't be a problem. I was planning on saving my first few paychecks so that I could move out of my parents house." Sydney responded. "And I am willing to move to Connecticut."

"Ok. Since we are relocating you for your job, I will see if my father will allow the company to move you at no cost to you. As for your starting date, we will make that next weeks show. Your plane ticket and hotel room will be paid for by the company just like all the other employee's. We will be in Phoenix next week." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Would it be possible for me to drive to Phoenix? It's only a 3 hour drive from our house." Sydney asked.

"That will be fine. Let's go back to the office and get your paper work started." Stephanie answered with a smile.

Once all the paperwork was completed, Sydney was taken over to get her picture taken for her badge and to get her security pass. Once she was done with that, Stephanie and Shane handed her a couple of vouchers. One was for her new cell phone and any accessories she needed up to $2000. There were a few vouchers for a couple of food places near the arena for that night and one for a hotel room if she needed it.

After leaving the arena, Sydney headed over to the mall and bought some new clothes for her new job. She couldn't wait to tell her parents, but feared that her dad wouldn't be too thrilled about it. But after all she was an adult and fully capable of making her own decisions. Sydney sent a text message to her parents and to Gunner. Everyone except her dad responded with congratulations.

By the time Sydney was done shopping for clothes, it was time to shop for her new phone. She headed over to the Verizon Wireless store and talked to a sales associate. Sydney showed her the voucher and the associate helped her with the purchase. Sydney got the top of the line blackberry phone with case, blue tooth, and all necessary accessories. Once her phone was activated, she called Stephanie with the new number and sales receipt information.

"Thank you again." Sydney stated.

"It's our pleasure." Stephanie responded.

Later that day, Sydney pulled her car into the employee parking lot and headed into the arena. She had already changed her clothes and was ready for work. She walked over to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door. Stephanie opened the door and then handed her some papers with lists of phone numbers, addresses and emails that she needed to have in her phone.

"Make sure that everything on this list is in your phone by show time. I will be communicating to you through your phone and you will need to get a hold of whomever I'm requesting." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Not a problem." Sydney responded as she started entering the list into her phone.

Soon it was time for the show to begin. Stephanie sent Sydney her first task. She needed to get John Cena to the gorilla position for his match. Sydney found where John was and made sure that he was on his way to the gorilla position. She let Stephanie know that was done. Then she needed to find The Miz and get him to the gorilla position as he was John's opponent that night.

Sydney spent the rest of the night doing tasks that Stephanie and Shane needed her do. It wasn't until towards the end of the night when she ran into her dad. No one was around to see them talking.

"So you got the job you interviewed for. Congratulations. What will you be doing?" her dad asked.

"I will be a personal assistant for two very important people." Sydney answered trying not to give away that she was working for Stephanie and Shane.

"That's great. Which company are you working for or do I already know?" her dad asked as Sydney looked at him. "You're facial expression says it all. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to do it all on my own. Plus not very many people know that you're my dad." Sydney stated. "And it's not that I'm ashamed by it, it's just that I didn't want to get the job because of who I'm related to."

"Ok. I understand that. So while at work we will keep it professional and after work it can be personal." her dad stated.

"Thanks dad." Sydney responded. "But I need to do a few more things before the night is over."

"Ok. No problem." her stated as she walked away.

After the show was over and Sydney was done for the night, she headed to the park where she was going to meet up with Randy. She knew that her father wouldn't approve and she really didn't care. She was old enough to make her own decisions.

"Sydney?" Randy asked.

"That would be me." Sydney responded.

"So why did you want to meet me here and not at the arena or in public?" Randy asked.

"Because my father is still at the arena. And I wouldn't be able to do this." Sydney answered as she pulled Randy closer to her and kissed him.

"Wow. What was that for?" Randy asked.

"Because I wanted to. And no one was here to stop me." Sydney answered.

"I like that. I saw you running around tonight, you work for Stephanie and Shane now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. My first official day is next week, but I offered to help out tonight since I wanted to stick around and see you." Sydney stated.

"Nice. Why don't we head back to the hotel and we can get to know each other better." Randy suggested.

"I like the sound of that. Which hotel are you staying at?" Sydney asked.

"The Hyatt. I don't have a rental car this time, so can I ride with you?" Randy answered.

"Sure. Let's go." Sydney stated as they headed to her car.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Randy and Sydney took the stairs up to the fourth floor and quickly disappeared into Randy's hotel room. Sydney knew exactly what she was doing and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She just hoped that Randy didn't have a roommate on this trip.

"Are you sharing your room this trip?" Sydney asked.

"Nope all alone for once. Why?" Randy answered.

"Just wondering. We don't want to get into any trouble now do we?" Sydney stated seductively as she rand her fingers over his chest.

"Depends on the "trouble" now doesn't it." Randy responded.

"That it does. So what are we going to do now that we are all alone?" Sydney asked playfully.

That famous Orton smirk grew across Randy's face as he lead Sydney even further into the room. With one arm wrapped around her lower back pulling her closer to him and his other hand guiding her head towards his, Randy kissed her as passionately as possible. Their kiss barely broke apart even while shedding their clothes. Randy and Sydney spent most of the night having wild, yet passionate sex. Once they were both spent, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Sydney woke up before Randy and got in the shower. While in the shower, her cell phone went off with a text message from her mom. Then her other phone went off with an email from Stephanie. When she got out of the shower, Randy was pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Your phones went off." Randy stated.

"Thanks." Sydney responded as she picked up both phones.

**Sydney, where are you. I'm worried that you didn't call me last night after the show. Are you ok? -Mom.**

I'm fine mom. I hung out with some of the stars last night and stayed at a hotel as I was too tired to drive back. -Sydney

**Ok. Next time let me know. Your father said he saw you talking to Randy Orton. Is that true? -Mom**

I will mom. Yeah, he came over and started talking to me. Don't worry mom. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. -Sydney

**I know. But I'm still going to worry and we both don't want you to get hurt. Your father would kill him if he hurt you. -Mom**

I know. But I need to get ready to get out of here and grab something to eat. Is dad going to be home today? -Sydney

**Ok. As far as I know he will be. Why? -Mom**

I have some news to tell the both of you and I need to do it today. -Sydney

**Ok. Are you in trouble, honey? -Mom**

No. It's about that job interview I had yesterday. -Sydney

**Ok. We'll see you tonight. -Mom**

Sydney responded to Stephanie's email while Randy was in the shower. Stephanie wanted to have a quick meeting with her before leaving. Once Randy was out of the shower, the two left his room and headed downstairs. Randy went and sat in the hotel restaurant while Stephanie and Sydney sat in the lobby and talked.

"Sydney, I have great news for you. My dad is willing to allow the company to move you at no expense to you. I was able to find you a nice penthouse apartment about 2 miles from where we live in Greenwich. How does that sound?" Stephanie told her.

"That's great! I can't wait. I will be telling my parents as soon as I get home today. When do I move?" Sydney responded.

"I can have a moving truck at your parents house as soon as this afternoon if you want." Stephanie stated.

"That's perfect. I know my dad is not going to like this, but I need to get out of California." Sydney responded. "Thank you so much, Stephanie."

"I understand. You're welcome, Sydney. And once again, welcome aboard." Stephanie stated as they parted ways.

Randy and Sydney grabbed something to eat and headed back up to his room. Sydney packed up her stuff and kissed Randy one last time before heading home. Randy didn't want her to leave.

"I will be back here tonight around 8pm. Let's meet in the lobby and go get dinner." Sydney stated.

"Sounds good. I'll be here waiting. Good luck with your parents." Randy responded.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight." Sydney stated before she got in her car and took off.

The drive back to her parents house didn't seem nearly as long this time. She couldn't wait to get out of California and start living on her own. She prepared what she was going to say and how she was going to say it as she drove. Two hours later she pulled into the driveway of her parents house.

"Mom, I'm home." Sydney stated.

"Hi honey. Your dad is in the living room with the girls and Gunner is in his room." her mom stated.

"Ok. I need Gunner to be in the room as well." Sydney responded.

"Ok. I'll call him down here. Does any of this have to do with Randy?" her mom asked.

"Nope. I told you this morning it has to do with the job interview." Sydney answered.

"Ok." her mom responded as she headed up to get Gunner.

Once everyone was in the living room and the TV was shut off. Sydney stood in front of her family and took a deep breath. She didn't think it was going to be this difficult. But she knew she had to tell them.

"You all know that I had a job interview in downtown LA yesterday. Well first I got the job and I officially start next Monday." Sydney stated.

"That's great news. Congratulations." her dad responded.

"There's more to it though." Sydney stated.

"There is?" her dad asked.

"Yes. Because the company is based in Connecticut and the two people I will be working for work in Connecticut, I will have to move out there. Now before you say anything, the company is paying for all the moving costs and transportation costs. They also have a place for me to live waiting in Connecticut." Sydney answered.

"So you took a job that is transferring you across the country?" her dad asked.

"Yes. I will be traveling a lot with the company as my bosses travel a lot as well." Sydney answered.

"What's the name of this company and who exactly are you working for?" her dad asked.

"I knew you would ask that. And I know what you are going to say, but I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. The company is one that you are highly familiar with and the people I am working for are the same people you work for. We just do different jobs." Sydney answered.

"You are going to work for Stephanie and Shane McMahon and the WWE?" her dad asked getting irritated.

"Yes. I applied for the position 2 months ago after I graduated with my degree. Stephanie agreed to give me the interview while they were in town and I got the job." Sydney answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" her mom asked.

"Because I wanted to do this on my own." Sydney answered.

"When are you moving?" Gunner asked.

"Gunner!" their dad snapped.

"I just wanted to know." Gunner responded.

"A company paid moving truck will be here this afternoon. It won't take long for them to get all my stuff." Sydney answered her brother.

"So soon?" her mom asked.

"Yes. It's going to take over a week to get my stuff to Connecticut. They will be paying for me to stay at the Hyatt in LA until Sunday. Then I will be driving to Phoenix and continuing from there." Sydney answered.

"Don't get involved with anyone in the company. Watch your back and know that I see things when most people don't." her dad warned her.

"I'm a big girl, dad. I know how to take care of myself. I'm not interested in getting involved with anyone right now. I just want to live my life and work for a well established company that has excellent benefits and awesome pay." Sydney responded.

No one else said a word after that. Sydney headed up to her room and packed all her clothes into small boxes and stacked them in her car. She also packed up her bathroom with the things that she would need over the next week. The movers came at 1pm and were done by 4. Sydney said goodbye to her family and got in her car. As she drove the two hours to LA she sent Randy a text message.

**Hey sexiness. I'm on my way back to the hotel. Should be getting there by 7 hopefully.**

Good to hear. I'm just hanging out with Cena in the hotel gym. How did it go with your parents?

**Better than I though it would go. They know that they can't stop me from living my life.**

Good. So are you staying with me tonight?

**Only if your game.**

Oh I'm game.

**Alright. I will see you in a few hours.**

Sweetness.

Sydney continued on her way to LA. It was almost 7pm when she pulled into the hotel parking lot. She sent Randy a text letting him know she was there. He left his room and headed down to the lobby to wait for her. Sydney let Stephanie know that her stuff was out of her parents house and on it's way to Connecticut.

As soon as Sydney entered the lobby, Randy walked over to her and they disappeared up to his room. Randy couldn't wait to get his hands and other body parts on his hot little number. Usually Randy was the type of guy who slept with you once and then moved on. But there was something about Sydney that kept him wanting more.

"I've been going nuts since you left this morning." Randy stated in between kissing her.

"I've missed you too." Sydney teased.

It didn't take them long to continue where they left off last night. Sydney was so into what they were doing that she didn't hear her phone go off. It was her dad calling to make sure she was ok and of course when she didn't answer, he got even more concerned.

Once Randy and Sydney took a break from what they were doing, Sydney called her dad back. She explained to him that she was on the road and couldn't find her ear piece. She told him that she made it to the hotel and was getting ready to get something to eat and then heading to bed. She hung up the phone and she and Randy did exactly what she told her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter... will be working on CH 5 later tonight....enjoy and R&R!! ~ Krista)**

Chapter 4

Over the next week, Randy and Sydney were literally inseparable. They drove to Phoenix together in Sydney's car. Some people were talking about them being together and Sydney just let them talk especially since no one knew who she was. Once they arrived in Phoenix, Randy and Sydney headed to their respective rooms.

While in Phoenix, Sydney was very busy during the day making sure that Stephanie and Shane's requests were taken care of. One night after getting back to her room, Sydney checked her phone for messages. She had a few from her dad and they were all marked urgent.

_"Sydney, it's your dad. I'm in Phoenix and I've been hearing rumors of Randy seeing a new girl. I'm hoping that it's not you. Please call me when you get this. -Dad"_

Sydney called her dad and told him that everything was fine and that she had been working all week and that she didn't have time for Randy. After she hung up, she wanted to see Randy, so she sent him a text message.

**Hey come distract me.**

I'd love to. Give me a few minutes to get out of here.

**Ok. I'll be waiting.**

Sounds good.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Sydney's door. Sydney walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her dad standing there. She didn't know what to say as she let her dad in the room. Sydney's phone chimed and she picked it up.

**On my way sexy.**

Hold that thought. My dad is here. Will txt when he leaves.

**Ok. I'll be waiting.**

Ok.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"I was just checking on you and making sure that you were ok." her dad responded.

"I'm fine dad. I was just getting ready for bed and answering a few emails." Sydney stated.

"Ok. How about we grab some breakfast in the morning? I'll come get you at 9." her dad asked.

"Sounds good to me. Night dad." Sydney answered.

"Night, Sydney." her dad responded as he left.

Sydney waited until she knew the hallway was clear before she picked up her phone and sent a text message to Randy. She just hoped that her dad would stay away for the rest of the night.

**The coast is clear or so I hope it is.**

Ok. Leaving my room now.

**Ok. Just make sure the hallways are clear before you come to my room.**

I will. See you in a few minutes.

**Yup.**

Randy left his room and walked through the hallway making sure that no one was hiding out and watching Sydney's room. Once he was sure that the hall was clear, he knocked on Sydney's door. Sydney was standing right there and let him in right away.

"I'm so glad that he's gone. I was about to burst." Randy stated in between kisses.

"Me too. But he will be back here at 9am. He wants to have breakfast with me before he has to be at the arena." Sydney responded.

"Well, then how about we order some room service and start our private party." Randy suggested.

"Sounds like fun to me." Sydney responded seductively.

Randy placed the order for room service while Sydney changed in the bathroom. Once their order arrived, Randy and Sydney started their little party. Randy placed kisses all over her neck as she quietly moaned. But their little party was soon interrupted as their was a knock on the door. Randy grabbed his stuff and hid in the bathroom while Sydney pulled a shirt over her head.

"Who is it?" Sydney asked.

"Your dad." he answered.

"Dad, What's wrong?" Sydney asked as she opened the door.

"I forgot to give you this. It's from your mother and I." her dad answered as he handed her an envelope.

"Ok. Thank you. I'm really tired dad. I'll see you in the morning." Sydney responded as her dad left.

In the meantime, Sydney's dad has his suspicions and decided to do a little investigative work himself. He sent out a few text messages to the other two members of Legacy and waited for a response.

**Cody or Ted, I need to see one of you in my room tonight.**

Sydney closed the door and Randy emerged from the bathroom. It didn't take them long to pick up where they left off. Sydney knew that she was supposed to stay away from him, but being told not to do something only made her want him more.

Meanwhile 2 floors up, Sydney's dad was waiting on one of the other two members of Legacy to meet him in his room. Soon their was knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door to let Cody in. Ted hadn't even gotten the message.

"Thank you for coming to meet me, Cody." he stated.

"No problem. What can I do for you?" Cody asked.

"I want to know who Randy is seeing? I've heard the rumors and I want the truth." he answered.

"I will do what I can, sir. Is it alright if I text you what I find out?" Cody asked.

"That's fine. Now go." he answered as Cody turned and left his room. "I think I will send a message to every male in the Wwe to stay away from Sydney."

The next morning, Randy was up and out of Sydney's room by 7am so that she could get ready for her breakfast with her dad. Randy still had no clue who her dad was and Sydney preferred it that way.

While Sydney was at breakfast with her dad, Randy hit the gym with Cena, Cody and Ted. Cody decided that now would be the perfect time to ask Randy about this mystery girl he's been seeing.

"So Randy who's the girl you've been seeing?" Cody asked.

"Just a girl who just started working for Shane and Stephanie." Randy answered.

"Cool. What's her name?" Cody asked.

"Sydney." Randy answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Cody responded.

Just as they were about to leave the gym they all received a text message from a blocked number. John, Cody, and Ted exchanged looks and then looked at Randy. The text stated _"Stay away from Sydney."_

Randy just shrugged it off and headed up to his room to get ready to go to the arena. Cody sent a text message and then headed to his room. Cody hoped that Randy would never find out it was him that told Sydney's dad.

Later that day, Sydney was running around doing errands for Stephanie and Shane. Randy was in his dressing room getting ready for his match against Rey Mysterio when his cell phone went off with a text message. It was from a blocked number.

"_I will be watching you."_ was all the text message stated. Randy just ignored it and continued getting ready. Soon there was a knock on his door telling him that he was needed in the gorilla position. Randy's match against Rey lasted about 15 minutes and Randy won.

Just as Randy was about to exit the ring, the arena went completely dark and the titantron lit up with only words. _"Randy, I will be watching your every move." _Randy read the message and then the lights came back on. Everyone was wondering what the message meant. Randy made his way to his dressing room and there was a note taped to his door.

"_I have eyes everywhere and beware I know you are up to something." _The note read. Randy crumbled up the note and tossed it. He picked up his phone and sent a text message to Cody and Ted. They came to his dressing room right away.

"What's up?" Ted asked.

"Someone is trying to scare me or something. I keep getting these messages on paper, in text messages, and even on the titantron. Do either of you know what this is about?" Randy asked.

"No." they both answered.

"Alright. If you hear anything let me know as soon as possible." Randy responded just as his phone buzzed with a text message.

**Asking Cody and Ted if they know who is behind this won't work.**

Who is this?

**You'll find out soon enough.**

Randy closed his phone and headed into the showers. Randy was more pissed than paranoid at this point. He figured it was just part of another storyline that he wasn't aware of. Randy finished his shower and sent a message to Sydney.

**Heading to the hotel. Text me when you're done at the arena. Need to go out and do something.**

Ok. Should be done around 8:30. I'll text you then.

**Sounds good.**

Randy headed to the hotel and the front desk agent stopped him as he had messages. Some were from his parents and one was from an anonymous person. The message read: _"Are you having fun yet? I know I am."_ Randy tossed the message into a trash can and headed to the elevator and up to his room.

"Whoever is doing this is going to drive me out of my mind!" Randy stated to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and Randy received several messages trying to warn him about things to come. Sydney was all moved into her new place and Randy spent his days off with her in Greenwich. It wasn't until one morning that Randy knew he would be in for it.

"Baby, are you ok in there?" Randy asked.

"Get me some water please." Sydney answered from inside the bathroom.

"Ok." Randy stated as he headed into the kitchen and got a glass of water for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Sydney responded as she sipped the water.

"Feeling any better?" Randy asked.

"A little. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." Sydney answered.

After brushing her teeth, Sydney walked out to the living room and collapsed on the couch. She didn't have to work that day and she was glad. Randy needed to head out to the gym and would be gone for 2 hours. Sydney decided to call Stephanie after throwing up one more time.

"Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie. It's Sydney. I have a question for you. Since I am new to the area, can you recommend a good doctor?" Sydney asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Stephanie answered.

"I hope so. I've been sick all morning." Sydney responded.

"Ok. I will send my doctor's info to your phone." Stephanie stated. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you. Me too." Sydney responded before hanging up.

She wrote down the number to the doctor's office and called them to make an appointment. They had one opening that morning at 9. Sydney threw on some clean clothes and headed out the door. Once at the doctor's office she filled out all the paperwork and took a seat.

"Sydney Calaway." a nurse called.

Sydney followed the nurse into an exam room where she took Sydney's vitals and got all the important information down. While Sydney waited patiently for the doctor to come in, she reached for her phone and sent a message to Randy.

**Was able to get a doctors appointment for today.**

What time?

**I'm there now. Just waiting for the doctor to come in.**

Ok. Where are you at? I can meet you there.

**Memorial Medical Center in Dr. Anderson's office.**

Ok. I will be there as soon as I can.

**Ok.**

As soon as Sydney closed her phone, Dr. Anderson walked in. After doing an initial exam on Sydney, the doctor wrote some notes in her chart before sitting down and talking to Sydney.

"When was the first day of your last period?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"About 5 weeks ago." Sydney answered as she realized now what was going on.

"Ok. I am going to send you down to the lab for a pregnancy test and other blood work. I will call you as soon as I have the results." Dr. Anderson responded.

"Ok. Do you think I'm pregnant?" Sydney asked with tears in her eyes.

"You're cervix is thicker than normal and with the symptoms listed her by the nurse, I would say so. But I want you to take the test before we go any further." Dr. Anderson answered.

Sydney nodded as she finished getting dressed. Randy was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her. As soon as he saw her he stood up, walked over to her and helped her outside.

"What did the doctor say?" Randy asked.

"I have to get some lab work done. And she will call me with the results." Sydney answered. "But after that, can we just go back to my place?"

"Sure." Randy responded.

After getting the lab work done, Randy and Sydney headed back to her place. Randy was concerned about Sydney and Sydney wanted and needed to tell Randy who she really was before she got the results of the pregnancy test.

"Randy, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Sydney stated once they were in her apartment.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"All you know about me is that my dad is in the WWE and I work for Shane and Stephanie McMahon. What you don't know is who my father is, do you?" Sydney answered.

"I don't know who he is." Randy responded.

"My father is Mark Calaway. I am The Undertaker's daughter." Sydney told him.

"You're Mark's daughter. Oh I'm dead now. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Randy asked.

"I didn't think it mattered, but after today it matters more than ever." Sydney responded.

"Why?" Randy asked still in shock.

"Part of the lab work I had to do was a pregnancy test. According to the doctor all my symptoms are pointing in that direction." Sydney answered as tears rolled down her face.

"What are we going to do if it comes back positive?" Randy asked. "By the way how old are you anyways?"

"I don't know. I'm younger than you, but obviously legal if I'm working for the WWE. My exact age is 19. I will be 20 in March." Sydney answered.

"You're 10 years younger than me. I'm really in for it now." Randy responded.

"No you're not. If I'm pregnant, we're in this together." Sydney stated.

"Your father is going to kill me over all this." Randy responded.

"I'm not going to worry about that until we know for sure. I will handle my father when it comes to telling him anything." Sydney stated as she wrapped her arms around Randy.

Randy and Sydney spent the rest of the day at the apartment waiting to hear back from the doctor's office. Sydney and Randy hadn't said much more about the subject and neither wanted to think about it. It was almost 3pm when Sydney's phone rang.

"Hello." Sydney answered.

"This is Dr. Anderson. May I please speak with Sydney." Dr. Anderson asked.

"This is Sydney." Sydney answered.

"Sydney, I have your lab results here and they are just as I suspected. You're pregnant. I would say about 8 weeks to be exact. I would like for you to come in and have a sonogram done to confirm how far along you are and to calculate the due date." Dr. Anderson told her. "Can you be in my office in 30 minutes?"

"Yes. I will be there. Thank you." Sydney responded before hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant." Sydney answered.

"What? How far?" Randy responded.

"I'm pregnant. About 8 weeks. Which means that the first night we were together was when I got pregnant. We have to be at the doctors office in 30 minutes for a sonogram to determine the length of pregnancy and the due date." Sydney stated as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Randy and Sydney headed to the doctor's office and waited patiently and silently in the room. Once Dr. Anderson was in the room she quickly did the sonogram and confirmed that Sydney was 8 weeks and 5 days pregnant. She gave Sydney the first picture of the baby and told her that the baby was due on April 5th.

After leaving the doctor's office Sydney drove them back to the apartment where they ordered in for dinner. Both were in shock and didn't know what to say to each other. Sydney was going to be 20 and a first time mother. Randy was going to be 30 and a first time dad.

"Randy, are you going to say anything?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know what to say. It's still soaking in. What are we going to do?" Randy answered.

"I don't know, but first things first, we have to tell our families." Sydney responded.

"Should I start drafting my last will and testament?" Randy asked jokingly.

"No. And that's not funny." Sydney answered.

"Sorry. I had to say something funny to lighten the mood." Randy responded as he hugged her.

Later that night, Cody and Randy were texting back and forth and Cody was also texting Mark with any viable information. After getting ready for bed, Randy and Sydney curled up in bed and had just started watching a movie when Randy's cell phone went off with a text message.

"_Be careful what you say and do as I am everywhere you think I'm not."_

Sydney and Randy just shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching the movie. Sydney decided that she would tell her family tomorrow as she needed the time to think about how to tell them. She already knew that her dad wouldn't take the news lightly and she feared for Randy's safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning came rather quickly and Sydney woke up before Randy and made a mad dash for the bathroom. She hated having morning sickness and what made it worse was that she was due to call her parents this morning and tell them about her pregnancy. Since Sydney didn't have to be at work until noon, she took a long hot shower before calling her parents.

"Hello." Sarah answered the phone.

"Hi mom." Sydney stated.

"Hi Sydney. It's good to hear from you. How are you? How is Connecticut?" Sarah asked.

"Connecticut is good. I like it here so far. I will have to send you some pictures of my new place and from around town. As for me, I'm ok." Sydney answered.

"What's wrong, Sydney?" Sarah asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Sydney answered.

"I can hear it in your voice. What's going on? And be completely honest with me." Sarah responded.

"I got some news yesterday that is going to change the rest of my life." Sydney stated.

"What is it?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Sydney answered as tears rolled down her face.

"You're what?" her mom asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant. 8 weeks and 6 days to be exact." Sydney answered.

"I don't know what to say. Sydney, I'm shocked and you know your father is going to kill whoever did this to you." Sarah responded which only made Sydney cry harder. "Who is the father?"

"I was afraid you would ask that." Sydney stated.

"Please tell me it's not someone in the company." Sarah responded.

"It's Randy's baby." Sydney told her mom.

"I knew something was going on between the two of you. You know your father is going to kill that boy." Sarah responded still in shock. "I expect you to tell your father and soon."

"I thought he was at home." Sydney stated.

"He left last night for Stanford. So I suggest that you either call him now and tell him or you'll have to tell him in person." Sarah responded.

"Ok. I will tell him. Bye mom." Sydney stated.

"Ok. Bye." Sarah responded.

Sydney hung up the phone and then dialed her father's number. She hoped that the phone would go to voice mail and she could just leave him a message. But no such luck her dad answered the phone.

"Hello Sydney." Mark answered.

"Hi dad. How are you?" Sydney responded.

"I'm fine. What's up?" Mark asked.

"I have something to tell you and mom already knows. First I am seeing someone and you won't like it. But it's my life and he is who I want to be with." Sydney answered.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Randy." Sydney answered.

"Are you kidding me? I thought I told you to stay away from him." Mark snapped.

"You did and I made my own decisions." Sydney responded trying not to cry.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Mark asked.

"Yes. I'm 8 and a half weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Sydney answered.

"WHAT?" Mark snapped again. "How the hell did this happen? That man had better not be there when I get there. And you and I are going to have a serious talk about this."

"Randy will be here as he is not going anywhere. You can't tell me what to do. I am 19 years old and can make my own decisions." Sydney responded as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I will deal with you when I get there." Mark stated angrily as he hung up the phone.

Sydney sat down on the couch and started to cry harder. She knew that in just a few hours they would be face to face with her father and for once in her life, Sydney was scared. She knew what her father was capable of doing in the ring when he was pissed, but she had never in her life seen him like that outside of work.

"Sydney, come on. Let's get something to eat. Maybe you can call Stephanie and tell her what's going on." Randy suggested.

"Ok. Let me wash up and change my shirt and we can go." Sydney responded.

While Sydney changed her clothes, she called Stephanie and left her a quick message. She really didn't want to involve Stephanie and Shane but she feared for not only hers and the baby's safety but for Randy's as well. Randy and Sydney soon left and grabbed something to eat near the office. Sydney still had to be at work at noon. Stephanie wanted her to sit in during a creative meeting with 2 other stars.

"Hi Stephanie. I know I'm a little early, but I was wondering if I could talk to you before our meeting?" Sydney asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Stephanie answered. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really. Since my parents already know and such, I wanted to tell you that despite my father's orders, Randy and I have started dating and I am 8 and a half weeks pregnant. I know that my father is on his way here and since I talk to him this morning, he is furious. I am also worried that he might try and do something to Randy." Sydney poured her heart out.

"Oh wow. First congratulations. Second, I can try and make it to where your dad is completely booked for the 3 days that he will be here. But I can't guarantee anything. Plus after 6pm he is on his own time. I know that Randy is here with you and it might be in his best interest to come in and wait in the office. Mark wouldn't dare try anything with this many people around." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. I will text him and have him come in. I'm just scared that my dad may try to do something to him. I know that he doesn't like him, but it should be my opinion that matters not his." Sydney stated.

"Believe me when I say I know how you feel. Do you think my dad was thrilled when I started dating Paul? He hated the fact that I found someone who complimented me in every way. He is who I'm not." Stephanie told her.

Sydney smiled and nodded. Randy made his way into the office and hung out while Sydney worked with Stephanie. It was going on 5pm when they were finally able to leave the office and head to dinner. Sydney felt a little better and so did Randy. Sydney just hoped that her dad didn't come to her apartment when he got in town.

Randy and Sydney got to her apartment somewhere around 7pm and once Sydney was changed out of her work clothes, she plopped down on the couch while Randy got on the computer and checked his email, Facebook and Twitter pages. Sydney was flipping through the channels when there was a knock on the door. Sydney and Randy exchanged looks and Randy shut off the computer and disappeared into the bedroom while Sydney walked over to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"I want to talk to you." Mark answered.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." Sydney responded.

"Well, then you can be in the mood to listen to me." Mark stated. "Get your coat and let's go for a walk."

Sydney walked into the bedroom and grabbed her jacket. Randy made sure to stay away from the doorway while Sydney was getting her jacket and shoes on.

"If I'm not back in 30 minutes text me. It will be on vibrate, but I will get it." Sydney told Randy.

"Ok. Text me when you are on your way back as well. I need to get back on the computer. But I don't want to be seen by your dad." Randy responded.

"Ok." Sydney stated as she headed out the door.

Mark and Sydney walked for a few minutes before Mark decided to start the conversation. Sydney didn't want to be there and she especially didn't want to be there with her dad.

"Why did you do exactly what I told you not to do?" Mark asked.

"Because of exactly that. You think that I am still a little girl and I'm not. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. Randy has been nothing but sweet and caring since I met him." Sydney answered.

"I only want what's best for you. He is not the type of guy who wants to settle down and raise a family. He is a playboy and that will never change. He has one of the worst reputations in the WWE." Mark responded.

"If he is the way you said he is, then why is he still around even knowing that I am pregnant with his baby?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. He's probably just trying to make a good impression so that when he does leave you won't think anything of it." Mark answered.

"He won't leave me. I bet you anything that right now he is on the phone telling his parents that he's with me and that we're having a baby." Sydney responded as they continued walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Randy had just dialed his parents phone number. He knew that he needed to tell them about Sydney and the baby. Randy waited for his mom or dad to pick up the phone but was surprised when his little sister Becky answered.

"Orton residence." Becky answered the phone.

"Becky, it's Randy. Is mom and dad home?" Randy asked.

"Hey big brother. Yeah their home. Mom, dad, Randy is on the phone." Becky answered.

"Hi Randy." Elaine stated.

"Hi son. How's work going?" Bob asked.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Work is fine. The reason I am calling is to let you know that I think I finally found the one girl I am meant to be with." Randy answered.

"That's great honey. What's her name?" Elaine asked.

"Sydney Calaway. She is Mark's oldest daughter." Randy answered.

"Mark, as in The Undertaker, Mark?" Bob asked.

"Yes. And there's more. We've been together for almost 3 months and she is 8 and a half weeks pregnant with my baby." Randy answered.

"She's what?" Elaine asked.

"8 and a half weeks pregnant with my baby." Randy answered.

"So not only are you dating The Undertaker's daughter, but you got her pregnant in the process? Does her parents know yet?" Bob asked.

"Yes they know. As a matter of fact she is out for a walk with her dad as we speak." Randy answered. "And before you say anything I know that she is 10 years younger than me and I will be taking full responsibility for my actions. And yes, Stephanie McMahon already knows."

"Good. I must have done something right when I was raising you. So when is our grandbaby due?" Elaine asked with a sigh of relief.

"April 5th." Randy answered.

"Maybe he or she will be born 4 days early like their father was. That was my due date with you. Congratulations Randy. I can't wait to meet Sydney." Elaine responded.

"Son, whatever you do, don't back down. Mark can be intimidating to say the least, but you have to prove to him that you are all about his daughter and that baby." Bob stated. "And congratulations son. I'm happy for you."

Randy hung up the phone just as a text message came through from Sydney. Randy was glad that she was on her way back. He worried about her. Randy still couldn't believe that she was the one person that could tame his wild ways. Soon Sydney walked through the front door followed by Mark.

"Hello Randy. So I hear that you got my daughter pregnant?" Mark asked.

"Hello, sir. Yes. And I plan on taking full responsibility for Sydney and the baby." Randy answered as he swallowed hard.

"You'd better and if you make one mistake and I mean one. I will personally see to it that you be in pain. If you even as so much as raise your voice to her, I will make you hurt." Mark responded before walking out of the house.

Once Mark was gone, Sydney was finally able to relax again. However Randy was more worried than anything now. He knew that Mark wasn't kidding when it came to his daughter. Randy only hoped that things would go as smoothly as possible for him and Sydney. The only other thing that was bothering Randy was trying to figure out who told Mark that he was dating Sydney.

"How was your walk?" Randy asked.

"It was ok. Found out something interesting that might piss you off." Sydney answered.

"Oh? What is it?" Randy asked.

"I know that it was my dad behind all those messages. And I know that he knew we were together long before today." Sydney answered.

"How?" Randy asked.

"Cody told him. Somehow, my dad managed to scare Cody into being a spy for him." Sydney answered.

"Well, then I will just have to teach Cody a lesson in respect and privacy." Randy responded.

Over the next few days, Sydney's morning sickness got a little better and she was back working 5 days a week and traveling. Randy had arranged with Stephanie to call Cody out on betraying him and Stephanie rolled with it. The new storyline was set to take place in 2 weeks as there was another storyline in place already.

Both Randy and Sydney were on the road for the next two weeks straight. It wasn't easy on Sydney but she managed to handle things just like a pro. Since her meeting with her dad, she hadn't really talked to him since. And she kind of liked not being in constant contact with him. At the end of the two weeks, Randy and Sydney both had 4 days off and Randy wanted to introduce her to his parents, brother and sister.

"I hate flying." Sydney stated as they boarded their flight to St. Louis.

"I know. So do I, but it's the only way we are going to get there and back to work on time." Randy responded.

Sydney and Randy took their seats and soon their flight left for St. Louis. Three hours later, the plane was getting ready to land, and Sydney started getting nervous. She knew of Randy's dad but was a little scared about meeting them for the first time.

"Does your parents know about the baby yet?" Sydney asked.

"Yes. I told them 2 weeks ago when you found out you were pregnant." Randy answered as he squeezed her hand.

"Ok. How did they take it?" Sydney asked.

"Better than I thought. They know who you are and after I told them everything, they couldn't wait to meet you." Randy answered as the plane landed.

After collecting their luggage and finding Randy's car. They headed towards his parents house. Randy called them and let them know that they had just left the airport and would be there in about an hour. Bob and Elaine were excited to meet Sydney. Nathan couldn't care less and Becky was looking forwards to the visit.

"Don't be nervous. I'll bet you anything that they are going to welcome you with open arms." Randy stated.

"I hope you're right. I can't help but be nervous. Part of it is the hormones from the pregnancy and the other part is the fear of rejection." Sydney responded.

"Baby, they are not going to reject you. Trust me I know." Randy stated as they pulled up to his parents house. "We're here."

Randy helped Sydney out of the H2 and they walked up to his parents front door. Elaine had just made some sweet tea and put out some homemade cookies as well. Randy rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Becky, will you please get that." Elaine told her daughter.

"Ok." Becky stated as she walked over to the door. "Randy!"

"Hey Becky! How's my favorite sister?" Randy asked.

"I'm your only sister. And I'm fine." Becky answered as she let them inside.

"Randy! I'm so glad that you made it home safely. And this has to be Sydney. Welcome to our home, honey." Elaine stated as she hugged the both of them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." Sydney responded.

"Mrs. Orton was my mother-in-law. Please call me Elaine or mom." Elaine stated.

"Ok." Sydney smiled.

"See I told you, you wouldn't be rejected." Randy whispered in her ear.

"Hey bro." Nathan stated from the doorway.

"Hey Nate. This is Sydney. Sydney, this is my little brother Nathan." Randy introduced them.

"Hi." Nathan stated.

"Hello." Sydney responded.

"Are you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady you've brought home, or do I have to do it myself?" Bob asked as he walked into the living room.

"Hi dad. Sydney this is my dad, Bob. Dad this is my girlfriend Sydney." Randy introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you, darlin'. Please come in and make yourself at home." Bob stated.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. You have a very beautiful home." Sydney responded.

"Thank you. But the credit should go to my wife and Randy. They are the ones who made sure the house looked like a warm and welcoming home while I was on the road." Bob stated. "So tell me about yourself."

"Ok. I'm the oldest child of Mark Calaway, known as The Undertaker. I grew up in San Diego and when my mom died my younger brother, Gunner and I moved in with our dad and step-mom Sarah. I graduated from high school a year and half early and went to college right away. I graduated in May of this year with a bachelors degree in Sports Communications and 3 months ago I started my job as a personal assistant to Shane and Stephanie McMahon." Sydney told them.

"That's wonderful." Elaine responded.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and Randy was happy that Sydney was getting along with his family better than he was with hers. As evening came, Randy suggested they get some dinner before heading to his house. Randy took the whole family out to dinner to one of his favorite places. After dinner, Randy drove Sydney to his house for the night.

"Your parents are really great." Sydney stated.

"That they are. Don't be too surprised if my mom tries to steal you away while we're here." Randy responded.

"Ok." Sydney stated with a yawn. "I am exhausted."

"Me too. Why don't we head upstairs to bed and we can watch something on TV or a movie." Randy suggested.

"I'd like that." Sydney responded.

Once Sydney and Randy were comfortable in bed watching TV, Sydney fell asleep with her head resting on his chest. Randy managed to turn off the TV and the light without waking her up. He wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Randy and Sydney spent most of their time with Randy's family. Elaine, Becky and Sydney went shopping while the guys watched a football game. The night before they left for the next show, Stephanie emailed Sydney their schedules as well as Randy's schedule.

"We're going to very busy over the next few weeks. You're new story line starts tomorrow and I will be on the road with Stephanie as she is going to be on all three brands this week." Sydney told Randy.

"Great. Another long week. What else do I have going on?" Randy asked.

"Monday is the taping of RAW at 6pm in Cincinnati. Tuesday you have a photo shoot at the same arena at 1pm, followed by an autograph session from 4pm to 6pm at the local mall. Wednesday is a day off for both of us. Thursday you have a creative team meeting with Stephanie and two writers. Friday is the taping of Smackdown and you are required to be backstage." Sydney read off.

"Why do I need to be at Smackdown?" Randy asked.

"It doesn't say why." Sydney answered.

"Ok. What about the weekend?" Randy asked.

"Saturday off and Sunday is a travel day." Sydney answered.

"I am not looking forwards to this week. Did you let Stephanie know when your doctor's appointments are?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. She has a copy of the appointment list in her email. She also knows that you will need those days off as well. And I think all my appointments are on Wednesdays too so that will make it a little easier." Sydney answered.

The next day began their week long trip to Cincinnati. After receiving their scripts for the taping, Randy and Sydney read over them together. Stephanie thought it would be a good idea to have Sydney be on screen talking to Legacy and then have Cody talking to The Undertaker to kick off the new storyline.

Sydney was a little nervous but her lines were simple enough that she could pull it off with no problem. Randy wasn't too sure about this whole thing, but there was nothing that he could do about until his meeting with the creative team on Thursday.

****LIVE****

** "Welcome to Monday Night RAW. We are live here in Cincinnati, Ohio." Jerry Lawler stated.**

** "We have a full line up tonight. As you know from last week, there will be a special guest host tonight." Jim Ross added.**

** "Speaking of which here they come now." Jerry stated as former WWE Diva Sunny made her way out to the ring.**

**Backstage**

"You on in five minutes Mr. Orton and Ms. Calaway." a stage hand stated.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Sydney answered as she finished putting her shoes on.

"We're live in 5..4..3..2..action." the director stated.

****LIVE****

** "Hey Baby." Randy stated.**

** "Hey yourself." Sydney responded as she turned around.**

** "Are you ready to handle Legacy?" Randy asked.**

** "I can handle anything and anyone." Sydney answered.**

** "Sounds like we're going to get along just fine." Randy stated as he stood closer to Sydney.**

** "I would surely hope so." Sydney responded as she ran a hand over Randy's chest.**

** "Yo Randy! There you are." Cody stated.**

** "Yeah. Just going over a few things with Sydney here." Randy responded.**

** "I've gotta run, but I'll be seeing you around soon." Sydney stated as she left the room.**

** "So what's going on with you and her?" Cody asked.**

** "Wouldn't you like to know." Randy stated as the Orton smirk grew across his face.**

** "Nice." Cody responded with an evil grin.**

"And cut! That was perfect everyone." the director stated.

Randy and Sydney headed to his dressing room and changed clothes again. This time Randy needed to get ready to go out to the ring. The show had cut to a commercial, but Cody had other plans and they had to do with The Undertaker. Thankfully a cameraman caught the whole thing on tape except for their faces as it was dark.

****LIVE****

_**Knock-Knock**_

** "Can I help you?" A deep, dark voice is heard but is not seen.**

** "I have some information for you." a familiar voice answers.**

** "What is it?" The deep, dark voice asks.**

** "It's about Randy's new girl." the other voice answers. "He's with Sydney."**

** "Thanks. That's all I need from you for now." The deep, dark voice responds before closing the door.**

** "I wonder who and what that was all about." Jerry stated.**

** "I have no idea but I have a feeling that before the night is over we will find out." JR responded. "And for our first match tonight, we have John Cena who is making his way into the ring now versus The Miz. This ought to be interesting."**

*Backstage*

"Are you ready to confront Cody?" Sydney asked as she walked with Randy to the gorilla position.

"You bet. I still can't believe he did this to me, to us, to Legacy. I'm in my right mind to kick him out of Legacy for this." Randy answered.

"I don't blame you. You do what you need to do. I need to head over to Stephanie's office and fill out some paperwork regarding, our little secret." Sydney stated before giving Randy a kiss on the cheek.

As Sydney made her way over to Stephanie's office, she passed by a few of the diva's who stopped talking as she walked past. Sydney just continued on her way to the office and ignored all the stares and whispers.

"You did great out there." Stephanie stated.

"Thanks. I was a little nervous." Sydney responded.

"You looked like a natural." Stephanie responded. "I just might have to put you on screen more often."

"Thank you." Sydney responded.

"So, let's get down to work on these forms. How far along are you now?" Stephanie asked.

"10 weeks exactly. And I'm due on April 5th 2010." Sydney answered.

"Ok. So Wrestlemania is on March 28th. I will make sure that you have the standard 6 to 8 weeks off after the baby is born. If it's possible I would like for you and Randy to be at the Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania. Of course you will have to be cleared for travel by your doctor first." Stephanie stated. "Also if you are able to be there I would like for you and Randy to induct one of the members of class of 2010. I just don't know who yet."

"Ok. I will definitely see what I can do." Sydney stated as she continued to fill out paperwork.

"Do you and Randy have any plans to get married any time soon?" Stephanie asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sydney answered. "Not that my dad would approve of that either."

"I understand that one." Stephanie responded.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council to me _

_They understand, _

_They talk to me_

_You've got your rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

_But when rule start getting broken_

_You start questioning your faith_

_I have a voice that is my savior_

_Hates to love but loves to hate_

_I have a voice that has the knowledge_

_And the power to rule your fate._

Randy made his way to the ring. The crowd was mixture of cheers and boos. Randy ignored it all. Once his music stopped playing, Randy picked up a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

****LIVE****

** "As many of you know. Secret messages have been sent to me in various ways over the last several weeks. And tonight I found out why I was receiving those messages and who was behind the messages. But before I say anything about that. I would like to call Cody out here to the ring right now." Randy stated as Cody's theme music started and he made his way out to the ring and picked up a microphone.**

** "What do you want, Randy?" Cody asked.**

** "So we've known each other a good number of years and if I remember correctly you don't like The Undertaker. Is that correct?" Randy answered.**

** "Depends on my mood." Cody responded.**

** "Then why all of a sudden are you talking to him and telling him about me and Sydney?" Randy asked.**

** "He asked me to find out who you were seeing so that he could protect his daughter." Cody answered.**

** "I know how he feels about me, but I'm guessing from your actions lately, you feel the same way he does. Do you think that I would hurt her like that, especially since I've been with her for just over 3 months now?" Randy asked.**

** "I don't know. You're 'Randy Orton: The Legend Killer' you're capable of doing too many things that no one knows anymore." Cody snapped.**

** "You're right I am 'The Legend Killer' but that doesn't mean that I would hurt someone I care about. And as far as I am concerned you're done. I founded Legacy and I can kick you out." Randy responded.**

** "Yeah, I don't think it will be that easy. There is one other member of Legacy, or are you forgetting about Ted. He has a say in it too." Cody stated.**

** "Fine. Next week we will have vote on that. But for tonight, I want a one on one match against you." Randy responded.**

**Backstage**

"Sydney, follow Sunny. I need her to intervene out there before it gets out of hand and you're going out there with her." Stephanie stated as the made their way over to the gorilla position.

****LIVE****

** "Boys please stop. I've heard enough. Tonight, Randy will get his match against Cody in a one on one, no disqualification match. However next week, at the beginning of the show, there will be a vote to see if Cody will remain in Legacy or not, but there are not just 3 members of Legacy anymore, there are 4." Sunny stated as she stood on the stage and waited for Sydney to walk out.**

_**I'm all grown up now, and I've listened and learned  
A True Star and I'm finally gettin my turn  
Took my hell, earned my spot  
I'm a be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not  
While you think about chicks and whips  
I'm on the out though  
I'm Laid back, sun in my face, **_

_**Just like Pablo, now I'm turned around  
Now that the world is mine**_

** "Sydney is the newest member of Legacy and she will have a vote as well." Sunny added.**

** "Wait a minute. Who voted her into Legacy?" Cody snapped.**

** "For your information Cody, Stephanie McMahon voted me in." Sydney responded as the show cut to a commercial break.**

**Backstage**

Sydney and Sunny made their way back to Stephanie's office and worked on next weeks show. Stephanie decided that next week the guest host would be another former WWE star. As the night went on, it was fairly quiet. Mark remained in hiding and Randy remained in his dressing room.

When it came time for Randy's match, Randy made his way out to the ring first. Cody took his time getting in the ring. Stephanie, Sunny and Sydney watched from Stephanie's office. Sydney started to feel nauseous as she watched the match.

Randy was at the top of his game throughout the match, until the lights in the arena went out. Stephanie radioed for a tech to get the lights back on. Blue lights popped on and smoke filled the arena. Randy and Cody had stopped what they were doing and looked around the arena. The fans knew that it had to be The Undertaker, but who was he after?

****LIVE****

**The lights came back on and there in the middle of the ring stood The Undertaker. Both Randy and Cody stood still in their spots. The Undertaker slowly lifted his head to reveal his eyes rolled back and raised his right arm and pointed right at Randy. And then in a flash he was gone.**

** "I have a feeling I know what that was about. Randy had better be careful and watch his every move." Jerry commented.**

** "Not just that, but with The Undertaker coming to RAW to get a message to Randy, it has to be personal." JR added.**

**Randy took the opportunity of Cody being distracted and RKO'd him. Randy then went for the pin and the ref called for the bell. **

** "The winner by pin fall, Randy Orton." Justin announced.**

**Backstage**

Randy made his way to his dressing room where Sydney and Stephanie were waiting for him. Even though he was all sweaty, Sydney walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug before heading into the shower.

Once Randy and Sydney left the arena, they headed straight for their hotel room and ordered room service. Randy laid down on the bed and tried to relax. But it was no use, Mark was really going to go after him once and for all.

"Why does you dad want to go after me in the ring?" Randy asked.

"Because you have something that he doesn't want you to have." Sydney answered.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"Me. You have my heart and my life. You also got me pregnant. Why he is taking this to the ring? Because he knows that he can't do anything to you outside the ring without facing the consequences." Sydney answered.

"So by getting me into the ring, it's the legal way to get his hands on me and inflict the pain he wants me to feel." Randy responded.

"Pretty much. I know that you've gone up against him before. Just be prepared for the worst." Sydney stated as she sat down on the bed.

The next few days were a blur to Sydney and Randy. They spent their day off locked in their hotel room trying to catch up on sleep and preparing for Thursday's creative meeting. By the time Friday rolled around, Randy was prepared to battle Mark and he had some stipulations for the match.

Sydney and Randy arrived at the arena on Friday 2 hours before the show was scheduled to start taping. The very first thing they did was head to Stephanie's office. Randy knew that he was going to be put in a match that night with Mark and wanted to make sure that it would be the last match.

"Sydney, Randy. Come on in." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you." Sydney responded as she set her stuff down.

"How can I help you, Randy?" Stephanie asked.

"I know that I am going to be going up against Mark tonight and I want to make a couple of stipulations for the match." Randy answered.

"Ok. Let's hear them." Stephanie responded.

Randy told her the stipulations that he wanted to add to the match. Stephanie liked what she was hearing and went along with it. As the show started, Sydney roamed through the halls doing errands for Stephanie while Randy got ready for his match with her dad.

****LIVE****

** "Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown and what a show we have in store for you tonight." Todd Grisham stated.**

** "That we do. I think I even saw Randy Orton from the RAW brand backstage." Matt Striker added.**

** "I wonder if it has to do with what happened on Monday Night RAW this week?" Todd asked.**

** "I don't know. But let's take a look and see what exactly happened on RAW." Matt answered as they cut to a clip from Monday's match.**

"Maybe it does. But we will just have to wait and see." Todd stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy was sitting in his dressing room waiting patiently for the show to continue. He was not looking forwards to his match with Mark, but knowing that Stephanie was behind him with the stipulations made him feel a little better. Sydney was not looking forwards to the match either. Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous.

While Mark made his way out to the ring. Sydney watched from Stephanie's office. She feared for Randy. She only hoped that her dad wouldn't injure Randy to the point of where he couldn't work. Soon it was time for Randy to make his way out to the ring.

"Sydney you will be going out there and announcing the stipulations for the match and then joining Matt and Todd at the announcers table. It is up to you if you want to announce that you are pregnant with Randy's baby or not." Stephanie told her.

"Ok. Randy how do you feel about me making that announcement?" Sydney asked.

"That's fine with me, but only if you're ok with it." Randy answered.

"Ok. Randy you need to head to the gorilla position while we make sure the music is set and Sydney is ready to go out there." Stephanie stated as Randy made his way over to the gorilla position.

****LIVE****

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council to me _

_They understand, _

_They talk to me_

_You've got your rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

_But when rule start getting broken_

_You start questioning your faith_

_I have a voice that is my savior_

_Hates to love but loves to hate_

_I have a voice that has the knowledge_

_And the power to rule your fate._

** "And here comes Randy Orton. Now it's not unusual to see stars from the other brands on different shows. But for Randy Orton to come over to Smackdown to go up against The Undertaker, there has to be a good logical reason for it." Todd stated.**

** "During the break I did a little research and I found out that Randy is not only dating The Undertaker's daughter on RAW but in real life too." Matt responded.**

** "Uh oh. Orton had better watch his back." Todd stated. **

_I'm all grown up now, and I've listened and learned  
A True Star and I'm finally gettin my turn  
Took my hell, earned my spot  
I'm a be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not  
While you think about chicks and whips  
I'm on the out though  
I'm Laid back, sun in my face, just like Pablo, now I'm turned around  
Now that the world is mine_

** "And here comes Sydney Calaway. She is the daughter of The Undertaker." Matt stated as Sydney made her way on stage.**

** "Before this match can begin, there will be a few stipulations." Sydney announced. "The first one is if Randy wins, you will leave us alone. The second one is, if The Undertaker wins, Randy will not be allowed to challenge him at Wrestlemania 26. The third one is, Hells Gate and Punting to the head is banned from this match. And lastly, if either person is disqualified, both will not be allowed to challenge the other again after tonight. Do you both agree to the terms?"**

** "Those are some pretty high stakes for Randy and The Undertaker to agree to." Todd commented.**

** "Yes, but it is for their own good." Matt responded.**

** "I agree." Randy stated.**

** "Yes." The Undertaker responded before Sydney made her way to the announcers table to watch the match.**

**Randy watched as Sydney took her seat next to Matt. Mark kept his focus on Randy the entire time. He knew what was at stake and he knew that if he didn't win, that his opponent could very well end up being his future son-in-law.**

** "So Sydney, why Randy?" Todd asked.**

** "There was just something about him that made me want him. Also my father told me to stay away from him, so that just made me want him even more." Sydney answered.**

** "What are your predictions for the match at hand?" Matt asked.**

** "Both men are very talented in what they do. I know that my father wants to win so that he can try and keep Randy and I apart. Randy wants to win to prove to my father that he can and that he knows what he is doing is right." Sydney answered.**

**Backstage**

While the match was going on, Ted had just walked into catering and heard a couple of diva's gossiping about Randy and Sydney. He decided to play along just to see what they were saying. He took a seat as close to them as possible and pretended to listen to his iPod.

"I heard that Sydney is knocked up by some other man and is trying to get Randy to believe that he is the father of her baby." Maryse stated.

"I heard that if Randy doesn't win this match, Sydney will have to have an abortion." Michelle added.

"And I heard that if you all don't get a freaking life, I'm going to tell Randy and Sydney what you said and I'm sure that Stephanie and Mark would like to hear it too." Mickie James stated as she looked over and saw Ted sitting there.

"I have an idea. Let's see how devoted Randy really is to Sydney. Melina, why don't you work some of your charm and see what he does." Michelle suggested.

"Just don't take it personal if he rejects you. We just want to see if he still has that wild side." Maryse stated.

"Ok. When?" Melina asked.

"Tonight after his shower when he leaves his dressing room. I will distract Sydney and you will make your move." Michelle answered.

After the conversation moved on to something else, Ted got up and headed towards Randy's dressing room. He waited in the room for the match to end and for Randy to come back. Ted just hoped that Michelle and Melina didn't change any of their plans.

****LIVE****

**Randy and Mark were both getting worn down and Sydney sat and watched the match with Todd and Matt. It wasn't until Sydney smiled at him, that Randy got his second wind. Randy went for the RKO and pinned Mark for the win. Sydney jumped up and headed over to Randy and hugged him as tight as she could before they made their way backstage.**

**Backstage**

Randy and Sydney had just walked down the hall to his dressing room. She gave Randy a kiss before he disappeared into his room. Sydney made her way down the hallway towards Stephanie's office. Back in Randy's dressing room, Randy had just noticed that Ted was sitting there.

"What are you doing in here?" Randy asked.

"I need to talk to you. I was in catering and overheard the divas gossiping about you and Sydney." Ted answered.

"Ok. That's nothing new." Randy responded.

"Oh, but this time it is something new. Michelle and Melina are planning on testing you to see just how devoted you are to Sydney. Michelle is going to distract Sydney so that Melina can flirt with you." Ted stated. "All I'm trying to say is to watch your back and if you are truly in love with Sydney then when Melina comes your way, just keep walking."

"That shouldn't be a problem. You know as well as I do, that I haven't strayed from Sydney at all since our first night together." Randy responded. "But I need to get a shower and get ready to go out with Sydney."

Ted left Randy's room and started his search for Sydney. He made it over to Stephanie's office just as Sydney was leaving. He was glad that he got to her first.

"Hey Ted." Sydney stated.

"Hey. Come with me and be quick." Ted told her as he took her arm and lead her towards Randy's dressing room.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked as they walked.

"Michelle and Melina are trying to set it up so you think that Randy is cheating on you." Ted answered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sydney responded.

"Nope. I overheard them talking in catering about a half hour ago. They thought I was listening to my headphones, but I made sure to hear everything." Ted stated as they reached Randy's dressing room and went in.

Randy had just finished getting dressed when he walked back into his dressing room and saw Ted and Sydney sitting there. Randy figured that Ted brought Sydney there and walked over to her and hugged her. Randy was more than ready to head out of there so they could relax.

Randy was the first one to leave the dressing room just to see if Melina would come over to him. And she did. Just as she started flirting with Randy, Sydney and Ted walked out of the dressing room. The look on Melina's face was priceless as they walked past her and headed out of the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the weeks passed Sydney and her parents started to get along better and Mark stopped trying to split them up. Sydney was really starting to show and Randy soon knew that they needed to make their announcement to everyone else on RAW about the baby.

The week before their ultrasound appointment, Randy sent a mass text message to all their friends on RAW to meet them in catering before the show. Once by one everyone showed up.

"Sydney and I have something important to tell you all. As you know since Sydney started with the company 15 weeks ago, she and I have been together. Seven weeks ago, Sydney told me something that really changed the way I think and act." Randy stated. "We are going to have a baby and we wanted everyone to know."

"Congrats bro." John stated from his seat. "It's about time someone finally anchored him down."

The rest of the little meeting lasted about a half hour and everyone was happy for them. When Sydney was in her 16th week of the pregnancy, her and Randy had their ultrasound appointment. Mark and Sarah were getting used to the idea of becoming grandparents for the first time. Randy and Sydney arrived at the doctor's office 30 minutes before their appointment time. Randy was texting with John while they waited.

**Nervous yet?**

You know it. I still can't believe that I of all people am going to be a dad.

**Yeah. Well, it just took the right person to do it.**

I guess so. Well, their calling us. Text u l8r.

**Alright.**

Randy and Sydney followed the doctor into a large room. Randy took a seat on Sydney's left side and held her hand while the doctor did the ultrasound. The first half of the appointment was to make sure that everything was going ok with the baby. The second half was were Sydney and Randy got to see their baby and find out what they were going to have.

"Everything looks great with the baby. Did you want to find out what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"That's great news. Yes, we do." Sydney answered as she squeezed Randy's hand.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if the baby is going to cooperate with us today." the doctor stated as she moved the ultrasound wand over Sydney's belly. "If you look at the screen you can see that you have a very relaxed baby and if you look right there, you can clearly see that you are having a boy. Congratulations."

Once Sydney was cleaned off, the doctor handed her copies of the ultrasound pictures. Randy and Sydney headed out to the car and started on their way towards home. Randy pulled out his phone and took a picture of the revealing ultrasound picture and sent them to his parents and to John. John responded with a text message.

**Dude, what on earth did you send me?**

It's an ultrasound picture of the baby.

**Oh. What am I supposed to be looking at.**

If you look closely enough you should be able to tell what the baby is.

**Ok. I'm looking but I really can't tell. So would you tell me already.**

LOL. We're having a boy.

**Sweet. Congrats to the both of you.**

Thanks.

Later that night, Sydney and Randy arrived into Salt Lake City, Utah for the next live event. All Sydney wanted to do was get to the hotel and sleep. But Randy had other plans for her. When they arrived at the hotel, the bell-hop took their luggage up to their room while they headed to dinner.

After dinner, Randy took Sydney back to their room and she was finally able to lay down and relax. It didn't take long for Sydney to fall asleep and Randy knew that now was the perfect time to talk to John.

**Hey. I need to talk to you about something.**

Ok. What's up?

**I am really falling in love with Sydney. She and the baby are on my mind 24/7.**

You're in love.

**I know that. But there's more. I want to surprise her on New Years Eve by proposing to her. But I need help picking a ring.**

That's great man. I can try and help you, but first you need to know what size ring she wears.

**She has a bunch of rings in her make-up bag. I can grab one and bring it with me.**

Sounds good. When did you want to do this?

**What's your schedule like tomorrow?**

Work out at the gym at 6 and then free the rest of the day.

**Good. I'll meet you in the gym at 6 then after we shower and stuff we can head out and try to find the perfect ring.**

Sounds good. See u in the morning.

Randy plugged in his cell phone and got ready for bed. As he was climbing under the covers, he accidentally woke Sydney up. She rolled over to face him and gave him a gentle smile. He looked into her hazel eyes and smiled back.

"What time is it?" Sydney asked.

"10:30." Randy answered.

"And you're just coming to bed?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to John. He wants me to hang out with him tomorrow while you're at work." Randy answered.

"Oh ok." Sydney responded.

It didn't take long for Sydney to scoot closer to Randy. She started kissing his neck, shoulders and chest. Randy got the hint and soon enough they shed what little clothes they were wearing. Randy entered her slowly and gently as to not hurt her or the baby.

As Randy rocked back and forth, Sydney moaned with pleasure. Soon it was more than Randy could take and he started moving faster and harder until they both came at the same time. Randy and Sydney fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Randy got up and got dressed. He left Sydney a note before heading down to the gym for his workout. Randy was still tired from last night as Sydney woke up about 3 hours before he had to get up and wanted more of Randy.

"Dude. You're falling asleep on the bench press. Are you ok?" John asked.

"I'm tired. Sydney had me up almost all night." Randy managed to answer as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"That bad?" John asked.

"No. That good. But ever so tiring. I will be fine as soon as I get a hot cup of caffeine." Randy answered.

Once the guys finished their workout and took showers, Randy and John grabbed some coffee and headed out of the hotel. When they got to the nearest shopping center, Randy spotted the jewelry store right away. He just wanted to find the perfect ring and go back to the hotel and get some sleep.

After shopping for nearly 4 hours, Randy finally found the perfect ring. He showed the sales person Sydney's other ring and asked for a half size bigger due to the pregnancy. The sales person had the ring boxed and wrapped up while Randy paid for his purchase.

John was amazed that his best friend, who a mere 6 months ago was the biggest playboy in the WWE, was settling down with someone and having a family. He never thought it would happen to Randy, but he was glad that Sydney was the one to change Randy's ways.

After getting back to the hotel, Randy hid the ring in his suitcase and crashed on the bed. Randy must have been more tired than he thought cause he didn't hear his phone go off or Sydney walk back into the room. Sydney got in the shower and Randy was still asleep. She figured that she would wake him up after her shower.

"Randy, it's time to get up." Sydney stated.

"5 more minutes." Randy mumbled.

"No. Not 5 more minutes. We need to be ready in 20 minutes for dinner with Stephanie and Paul." Sydney responded.

After getting up and getting ready to go, Sydney and Randy headed downstairs to meet Stephanie and Paul for dinner. They headed over to the hotel restaurant and were seated right away. The four of them had a great time at dinner.

"Randy, before I forget you will be going on the Tribute to the Troops tour this year. I need you to be ready to go on December 6th. Shane will be going with you guys this year as well." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. How long will the trip be?" Randy asked.

"4 days not including 2 travel days." Stephanie answered.

"Sounds good." Randy responded.

"Sydney, you will not be required to travel that month, so I will arrange for you to be able to work from home." Stephanie added.

"Ok. Just let me know." Sydney responded.

After they were done with dinner, Randy and Sydney headed up to their room and relaxed while watching a movie. Without thinking, Randy placed his hand on Sydney's belly and the baby started kicking and moving. Sydney just smiled and continued to watch the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, Sydney and Randy were busy with work, Randy was getting ready for the Tribute to the Troops Tour while Sydney was going to take some time and go visit her parents in Southern California. Since Randy and Sydney were going to be in St. Louis for Thanksgiving, Bob offered to take them both to the airport.

Two days before Thanksgiving, Randy and Sydney arrived in St. Louis. Bob picked them up from the airport and drove them to Randy's house. After taking showers, Randy and Sydney headed to the store to pick up some stuff to make for Thanksgiving dinner.

Thanksgiving day arrived rather quickly and with being nearly 5 months pregnant, everyone was anxious to feel the baby moving. Sydney helped Elaine and Becky in the kitchen while the guys watched football in the den. Randy was the only guy who kept coming into the kitchen and sneaking hugs and kisses from Sydney.

"Do you and Randy know what the baby is yet?" Elaine asked.

"Actually we do mom." Randy answered.

"Well, what are you having?" Elaine asked.

"We're having a boy." Sydney answered.

"That's wonderful. Have you picked a name yet?" Elaine asked.

"Not yet. We will probably sit down after the first of the year and pick a name." Randy responded.

After a wonderful dinner, Randy and Sydney headed back to the house for the night. The next day, Bob picked them up bright and early for their flight to Connecticut. Sydney needed to pack extra clothes as she would be staying an extra week in California with her parents, brother and sisters. After arriving into Stanford, Sydney and Randy drove to her apartment.

"I will be so happy when the holidays are over." Sydney stated as they walked through the front door.

"Why is that?" Randy asked.

"Do you not remember the airports today? I hate being in crowded places." Sydney answered. "Can you help me unpack and pack again?"

"Sure. I remember the airports, but I am also used to it." Randy responded.

Randy and Sydney unpacked everything and then repacked with different sets of clothes. Sydney was looking forwards to seeing her parents and siblings, but was not looking forwards to being without Randy for a week.

"I'm going to miss you." Sydney stated.

"I know. And I'm going to miss you too." Randy responded with a passionate kiss.

Randy helped Sydney out of her clothes and onto the bed and laid down next to her. He passionately kissed her as he found her warm center and started playing with her. As soon as she felt ready, Randy gently climbed on top of her and slowly entered her and they made love until they were both completely spent.

Two days later, Randy and Sydney were walking through the arena in San Diego, California hand in hand. It was going to be Randy's last mach for 2 weeks. Sydney was just glad that Randy would have some time off for Christmas.

The week went by rather quickly and soon it was time for Randy to leave for his overseas tour. Sydney drove him to the airport and cried when it was time for him to go through security. Randy pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sydney cried.

"Baby, I'll be back in a week. I want you to have fun at your parents house and relax a little bit. I will be fine and I will call you as soon as I can." Randy responded.

"I will try. I just hate being without you. And I know its just for a week, but what if something happens? How will I get a hold of you?" Sydney asked.

"Call Stephanie and she will get a message to me over there. But I'm sure that nothing will happen. But baby, I need to go or I will miss my flight. I love you and I will see you in a week." Randy answered as he hugged and kissed Sydney.

"I love you too. Please stay safe." Sydney stated.

"I will." Randy responded as he walked through security.

Sydney stood there and watched Randy walk towards his gate. She stood there until she could no longer see him. Tears rolled down her face as she walked to her rental car. Once she was in her car, she dried off her face, took a deep breath and started on her way to her parents house.

Two hours later, Sydney pulled onto the street that her family lived on and pulled into their driveway. It was still warm out and so Chasey and Gracie were outside playing. Sydney got out of the car and her sisters ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mommy, daddy, Sydney's home." Gracie shouted as they walked into the house.

"Welcome home, Sydney." Sarah stated as she hugged her. "Look at you. You are glowing."

"It's good to be here." Sydney responded.

"There's my girl." Mark stated from behind her.

"Hi dad." Sydney responded.

"You look beautiful. How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he hugged her.

"Thank you. I feel good. Thankfully the morning sickness is completely gone." Sydney answered.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Sarah asked.

"We're having a boy. I'm still due April 5th and after the first of the year I will be working from home with the exception of the Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania 26." Sydney answered.

"Did you hear that Mark? We're going to have a grandson." Sarah responded.

"I heard. I suppose you'll be naming him after his father, right?" Mark asked.

"Actually, we haven't picked out a name yet. We still have plenty of time to do that." Sydney answered.

"Mommy, why is Sydney fat?" Gracie asked.

"GRACIE! That's not nice. You sister isn't fat, she's having a baby. And that means that in a few months, you will be an auntie." Sarah answered.

"Oh ok. Sorry, Sydney." Gracie responded.

"Thank you, Gracie." Sydney stated.

After getting settled in, Sydney helped her mom make dinner and they all sat down to a family dinner. Sydney couldn't help but wonder when her dad would start asking about Randy and how he was treating her. She figured that if he hadn't asked by tomorrow morning, she would just tell him.

Later that night after Gracie and Chasey were in bed, Gunner finally came home. Sarah and Mark had told him that Sydney was coming home that day, but he still stuck to his original plans. Gunner hugged his sister and then took a look at her.

"Wow. I still can't believe that you are going to have a baby in a couple of months." Gunner commented.

"Yeah, well you better get used to it. Your nephew is going to want to meet his Uncle Gunner." Sydney responded.

"You're having a boy? That's cool. What are you going to name him?" Gunner asked.

"Yes. I don't know what we are going to name him yet. Randy and I still have a little time to come up with a name for him." Sydney answered as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Oh ok. Just please don't give him a goofy name like mine." Gunner responded.

"I heard that." Mark stated. "I'll have you know boy, I gave you that name and your mother loved it."

Gunner just rolled his eyes and then headed upstairs. As the night came to an end, her dad still hadn't asked the questions she didn't want to hear. Sydney managed to fall asleep rather quickly that night, even though she missed having Randy next to her. It was nearly 4 am when Randy finally called her.

"Hello." Sydney answered her phone still asleep.

"Hi baby. Sorry that I woke you up. How are you?" Randy asked.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm doing ok. How are you? Where are you?" Sydney answered.

"That's good. I'm tired, but doing good. We are in Kuwait right now. Waiting for our transportation into Iraq. I miss you so much. How's our son doing?" Randy responded.

"That's good. I miss you too. He's doing good. He kicked me while I was talking to Gunner this evening." Sydney stated.

"I can't wait to come home and hold you in my arms again." Randy responded.

"I can't wait either." Sydney stated.

"Well, I have to go. Looks like the plane is just about ready to leave. I'll call you when I can. I love you baby." Randy responded.

"I love you too. Stay safe." Sydney stated before hanging up.

Sydney had a hard time falling back to sleep, so she decided to head downstairs and get something to drink. When she got back to her room, she picked up her phone and accessed the internet. She checked her email, Facebook, and Myspace accounts. She weeded through friend requests and personal messages alike.

After doing all that she still couldn't sleep, so she decided to look up baby names and write them down on a piece of paper. Sydney eventually fell asleep with her phone on her chest and the pen and paper on her bed.

Later that morning, Sydney, her mom and sisters headed out to do some shopping. After they got home and Sydney had put her stuff in her room, she headed back downstairs with her Blackberry in hand. She wanted to talk to her dad, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

It wasn't until later that night that Mark finally came to Sydney and asked to talk to her. She knew exactly what he was going to ask her and she had all the answers ready. She wasn't going to let him bring her relationship with Randy down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How is he treating you?" Mark asked.

"Dad, please don't do this." Sydney answered.

"I want to make sure that he is treating you the way you should be." Mark responded.

"Dad, Randy treats me better than any other man could. He always makes sure that I'm ok and that the baby is ok. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Sydney told her dad.

"Good. Does he go to all your appointments? What about on the road when you're working?" Mark asked.

"Randy and I have the same days off and he is always there for the appointments. While we are on the road working, he always makes sure that I am taken care of. I spend a lot of time in Stephanie's office while working and most of the time Randy is there with me. And please don't try and put things into my head about him possibly cheating on me. Because I know he wouldn't do that and I know that if there was problem, he would talk to me." Sydney answered.

"I wasn't going to try and say anything about that. I just want to know that you and my grandson are in good hands." Mark stated as started to leave the room.

"Dad, I'm sorry. But ever since I told you, you have been out to break us up. I just wish that you would be happy for me for once. I love Randy with all my heart and he loves me too. As a matter of fact he called me early this morning to tell me that he arrived in Kuwait." Sydney responded with hurt in her voice. "I just wish that you would give Randy a chance. Once you get to know him, you'll see the Randy that I see."

Mark didn't say anything further as he left the room. Sarah heard the conversation and was glad that Sydney stood up to her father. Sarah was more willing to accept Randy and the baby, but Mark wasn't. In some ways it was his stubbornness and in other ways it was his pride.

"Mark, why are you doing this?" Sarah asked her husband. "Do you even know the real Randy?"

"She's my daughter. No I don't know the real Randy and I don't want to." Mark answered.

"You can be so stubborn! Mark, she loves that man and she is having his baby. Our grandson is an Orton and you are going to have to get over it. I am tired of not being able to be happy for Sydney because of your hatred for Randy. As of right now, I am going to take Sydney shopping for the baby and either you can come along or you can stay here and be a grump." Sarah responded.

Mark looked at his wife and stood up. She knew that he would never go shopping with her and the girls. He changed his clothes and got on his Harley and took off. Sarah figured that she had better invite Gunner along with them as Mark wouldn't be home until really late.

After the five Calaway's piled into the car, Sarah drove out to the mall. Shopping for the baby was rather fun. Sydney had fun buying all the new clothes, blankets and baby books. After they were done shopping, Sarah took the kids out for dinner at Sydney's favorite place.

It was almost 9pm when they got back to the house. Mark still wasn't home so Sydney and Gunner took their sisters upstairs and got them ready for bed while Sarah called and left a message for Mark on his cell phone.

Meanwhile out in the Mojave Desert, Mark parked his bike on a hill top that over looked the valley. The sky was clear and he could see the stars. Mark took a few deep breaths and focused his mind on what he really needed to think about.

_Am I wrong for feeling the way I do about Randy? Has he really changed for the better like Sydney says he has. Can I really trust him with my daughter and grandson? Do I really have a choice? I can't keep fighting with my wife and my daughter. I guess I really don't have much of a choice in the matter, but to accept it and hope for the best._

Mark stayed out on that hill top for another hour before making the 65 mile drive back home. Everyone but Sydney and Sarah were asleep. Sarah and Sydney were going through all the baby stuff they bought earlier that evening and only looked up when they realized that Mark was standing there.

"Sydney, I'm sorry for everything." Mark stated. "I know that I need to learn to trust your judgment and what you are saying. I will do my best to give Randy a chance, but know that if he ever hurts you or my grandson, I will hurt him. Sarah, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Thank you daddy. I know that you won't regret this." Sydney responded as she hugged her dad.

After cleaning up all the baby stuff, Sydney headed up to her room and sent Randy an email telling him what had happened. She couldn't be any happier knowing that her dad was going to try and get to know the real Randy. The rest of the week went by rather quickly and a lot smoother now that Mark was going to make an effort to get to know Randy.

A few days later, Sydney was in her room packing up all her stuff for her drive to LA. Randy's flight was scheduled to land at 5pm and then they were catching a flight at 7 to St. Louis. Sydney said good-bye to her brother and sisters and then to her parents before getting in the car and hitting the road.

Sydney had just made it through security when Randy's flight landed. She knew that he would be meeting her at their connecting flight to St. Louis so she waited as patiently as she possibly could. As soon as she saw Randy, she couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much." Sydney stated as she hugged Randy.

"I've missed you too. How was your visit?" Randy asked.

"Good. I got my dad to realize that what he was doing is wrong and is willing to give you a chance." Sydney answered.

"That's good. How's my son?" Randy responded.

"He's fine. Quiet for now." Sydney stated as Randy placed a hand on her belly.

After boarding their flight to St. Louis, Randy and Sydney both fell asleep. It was 2 am in St. Louis when they finally landed. Bob was waiting there to drive them to Randy's house. Sydney was happy when they were finally able to get showers and climb into bed. Randy wrapped his arms around Sydney and they fell asleep.

Over the next 2 weeks, Randy and Sydney were back on tour and jet lagged more than ever. Sydney was looking forwards to having some much needed time at home with Randy without traveling. As soon as the next two shows were done being tapped, Randy and Sydney headed back to St. Louis.

Christmas was just a few days away. Sydney had decorated Randy's house from top to bottom and Randy decorated the outside. Once the house was completely decorated, Randy called up a friend of his that was a professional photographer. He asked her to come over and take pictures of the house and of him and Sydney.

"I can't believe that Christmas is here already." Sydney stated.

"I know. And in just 4 months we will be meeting our son for the first time." Randy responded as he rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait." Sydney smiled at him.

The next morning, Randy got up before Sydney and fixed her a special breakfast. He brought it upstairs and gently woke her up. After eating breakfast and getting showers, Randy and Sydney started preparing the food for that afternoon. Randy's family as well as some of Randy's friends were coming over to celebrate the holiday. After getting the turkey in the oven, Randy helped Sydney bring in the platters and started working on the snacks.

"I have something for you that I want you to have before everyone gets here." Randy stated.

"Ok." Sydney responded as Randy disappeared into the office.

Randy returned from the office with a small box in his hand and gave it to Sydney. She sat down and unwrapped the box carefully. Sydney had tears in her eyes when saw the gift from Randy. It was a pair of heart shaped diamond earring and a matching necklace. Randy helped her put the necklace on while she put the earrings in.

"I love them." Sydney stated. "And I love you."

"I'm glad you like them. And I love you too." Randy responded as he kissed her.

Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell. Randy opened the door and let everyone in. The Christmas party lasted well into the night. Randy and Sydney hadn't even noticed that there were presents under their tree and they were all marked for the baby. Once everyone was gone, Randy and Sydney opened the presents and put them in what will be the baby's room.

"We really need to work on the baby's room." Sydney stated.

"We'll start after the New Year." Randy responded.

Sydney just smiled at Randy as they got ready for bed. Sydney soon fell asleep wrapped in Randy's arms. Randy watched her sleep and thought to himself, _I know that I am making the right decision. I love her more than anything in world and I can't wait to meet our son. I also can't wait until Thursday night at the New Years Eve party when I propose to her._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The following week was New Years Eve and everyone was getting together in New York for the New Years Eve party. Randy had the ring hidden in his carry on bag and John and his girlfriend, Stephanie were the only other people who knew anything about it. John and Randy were in the hotel gym working out while Stephanie and Sydney hung out and got their hair and nails done for the party.

"So when are you going to do it?" John asked.

"As soon as the DJ plays "Kiss Me At Midnight" by N'SYNC." Randy answered.

"Sweet. Where are you going to do it?" John asked.

"In the center of the ballroom where everyone can see." Randy answered.

"Are you nervous?" John asked.

"A little. I've never proposed to anyone before and since Sydney is Mark's daughter, it's a little intimidating, but since he's agreed not to stand in our way and to accept our relationship and to give me a change to prove to him that I love his daughter, I'm nearly as worried about that. I am worried that she might say no." Randy answered.

Meanwhile somewhere in the hotel, Stephanie and Sydney were walking to their appointment at the salon. Stephanie and John had been dating for almost as long as Sydney and Randy. Stephanie was thrilled to be spending some time with the other stars spouses and significant others.

"So do you think that Randy will propose anytime soon?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about marriage or anything relating to that. I still have my apartment in Connecticut even though lately it seems like we spend more time in St. Louis than in Connecticut." Sydney answered.

"I think that it would be romantic for someone to propose to me on New Years eve." Stephanie responded.

"Yeah, it would. The perfect song playing, romance is in the air, our friends and family are gathered together. It would be the perfect night, wouldn't it?" Sydney asked.

"Yes it would." Stephanie answered. "So if Randy were to ask you, what would you say?"

"Well, if he were to ask me to marry him, I would say yes." Sydney responded.

Stephanie sent a quick text message to John. Randy and John had just finished their workout and were in their respective rooms showering. John read the message from Stephanie and then headed over to Randy's room.

"You know, I was thinking, I don't think that Sydney would say no to your proposal. I think that she loves you as much as you do and she would say yes." John told him.

"I surely hope you're right. But we need to get over to the ballroom so that I can make sure that everything is set up with the DJ and figure out where we are going to be standing." Randy responded.

They headed out the door and down to the ballroom. The girls were just getting done with their hair and nails. Stephanie had already stored her outfit for the party in Sydney and Randy's room so that they could get dressed together. Sydney helped zip up Stephanie's dress and Stephanie zipped up Sydney's dress for her.

Once their makeup was done, the guys were walking through the door. Randy couldn't help but smile at Sydney before disappearing into the bedroom to get dressed. John used their bathroom to get dressed and soon they were all dressed.

Now they just needed to wait for Randy's parents, John's parents, and Sydney's parents to arrive at their room before heading to the party. While they waited, Randy headed back into the bedroom and put the ring in the inside pocket of his tux. As soon as everyone was there, they headed down to the ballroom and the party started.

"I am so glad that you and my parents are getting along." Sydney stated while they danced.

"Me too." Randy responded.

As the night went on Sydney and Randy chatted with the other stars and their families. Before Randy knew it, it was getting close to midnight. John already knew what to do and he couldn't wait to see the look on Sydney's face. The DJ nodded at Randy just before he played "Kiss Me At Midnight".

_Oh… yeah… Kiss me at midnight._

_Five…four…three…two…one_

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here_

_And when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Kiss_

_I've been waiting for this special night_

_To be with you_

_The colors of Christmas are still shining bright_

_And I know what we're gonna do_

_Anticipating, the music is playing_

_Magic is in the air (the air)_

_All of the season, you've been the reason_

_I've had so much love to share._

The DJ paused the music and Randy took a microphone. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and even the McMahon's were wondering what was going on. Randy took his spot in the center of the room where Sydney was waiting for him to come back to her.

"Sydney, these last 6 months with you have been amazing. Everyone knows the obstacles that we had to overcome to get to tonight. Ever since you've come into my life, I've been a changed man. I love you with all my heart and soul. Sydney, will you marry me?" Randy proposed as everyone looked at them.

"Yes. I will marry you." Sydney answered as Randy slid the engagement ring on her finger and hugged her.

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here_

_And when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss me at Midnight Kiss Kiss_

_We've been making promises in the dark_

_A resolution_

_As a brand new year is about to start_

_And we're together_

_Celebrating, no more waiting_

_Our time has arrived_

_Feel the beat of my heart (beat of my heart)_

_As the countdown starts (countdown starts)_

_Look into my eyes Ooohhhh_

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here_

_And when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Baby it's new years eve_

_Time we can believe_

_In making wishes, dreams come true_

_Just for me and you._

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here_

_And when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

The DJ resumed the music and the party continued into the night. Mark and Sarah congratulated Sydney and shook Randy's hand. Bob and Elaine welcomed Sydney to the family and hugged them both. Randy and Sydney headed to their room sometime after 1am and both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

A few days had passed and Randy and Sydney were back in St. Louis. Randy had already asked Sydney to move in with him and as soon as she could she would have her stuff moved down to St. Louis. Stephanie and Shane agreed that Sydney should be Randy's assistant as well as Stephanie's. Shane was going to be focusing more on the behind the scenes stuff at the corporate office.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the weeks passed, Sydney mostly remained at home in St. Louis. When Randy was home, they worked on the baby's room and wedding plans. They figured it would be best to wait until after the baby was born to get married.

The road to Wrestlemania was hectic at best. Between Stephanie's schedule and Randy's schedule, Sydney was working 24/7. Randy was on the road a lot and while he was gone, Sydney was able to get most of the details for the Hall of Fame ceremony done and she even had a dress made for her.

Randy was already in Phoenix while Sydney was waiting to hear from her doctor about traveling so late in the pregnancy. But she was given the go ahead. Sydney got on the next flight to Phoenix and couldn't wait to see Randy again. Randy headed to the airport with John in tow, to pick up Sydney.

"I am so glad to be off that plane and here with you." Sydney stated as she hugged Randy.

"Me too. How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Tired but good." Sydney answered.

After getting to the hotel and taking a nice hot shower, Randy, Sydney, John and Stephanie headed down to the restaurant to get something to eat. Stephanie McMahon sent Sydney an email telling her who they were inducting and what to say.

"Looks like we have our inductee name and what to say about them." Sydney stated as she showed Randy the email.

"Great." Randy responded.

The next night was the Hall of Fame ceremony and they couldn't wait to get to the arena. Randy, Sydney, John and Stephanie road together and met up with Randy's parents and Sydney's parents at the arena. Everyone was concerned about Sydney and the baby, but she kept telling everyone that she was fine and that the doctor gave her permission to fly.

The ceremony was very emotional normally, but Sydney was over emotional due to the pregnancy hormones. Sydney was able to keep her composure while on stage with Randy. She still couldn't believe that she was actually inducting someone in the Hall of Fame.

"I can't wait for the party." John stated.

"I can't wait to have this baby." Sydney responded.

"You win that one." John chuckled.

"I would hope so. But really, I can't wait to meet him." Sydney stated.

"Me too. But we don't have long to wait. He will be here within a week." Randy responded as he placed a hand on the baby.

"Sydney, how are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Good. Got a good night's sleep and the baby remained quiet for once." Sydney answered.

"That's good. You mom and I are planning on flying back to St. Louis with you and Randy so that we can be there when you have the baby. If that's ok with the both of you." Mark responded.

"That's fine." Randy stated.

After the party, everyone headed to their rooms and Sydney was the first one asleep. Randy figured that Sydney needed her rest while he couldn't sleep at all. He thought about what he was going to do in his match against Cody. He knew that if he won, Cody would be out of Legacy and off of RAW all together.

Randy did manage to get about 3 hours of sleep before John called him to meet him in the gym for their workout. After their morning workout, Randy took a hot shower before heading to the arena. He left Sydney a note on where to meet him and when.

Sydney was excited and nervous about the show tonight. Once she was at the arena, she was given her backstage pass and headed over to catering. Randy was sitting there with John and Ted waiting for her. She smiled as she walked over to them.

"Well, I'm here now." Sydney stated as she took a seat next to Randy.

"Good. You, your mom, my parents and all other family members will be in the sky boxes for the show. Our families as well as the DiBiase's and Cena's are sharing a sky box so you will be surrounded by family and friends. They all know how to get a hold of me if something happens." Randy responded.

"Ok. I don't think that anything will happen tonight. Also our flights to St. Louis are at 8am tomorrow morning. It was the only flight that I could get everyone on." Sydney stated as they walked to the sky box.

Randy left Sydney with everyone else so that he could get ready for his match. Sydney took a seat on the large couch. Diane, Ted's mom, Elaine, Sarah and Carol, John's mom, as well as Stephanie sat with Sydney and they talked about the baby.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Diane asked.

"We have a name, but want it to be a surprise for when the baby is born." Sydney answered.

"I can't wait to meet our grandson." Elaine responded.

"All I can tell you is that his initials will be RKO." Sydney stated.

"Well, we can wait to find out. All I care about is that you and the baby are healthy." Sarah responded.

Soon it was time for Randy's match against Cody. Everyone was shocked when they heard what Cody had done to Randy and Sydney. Mark had even apologized for what happened, but apparently the writers thought it would be good to continue the feud between Randy and Cody.

Sydney watched through the large window as Randy and Cody went rounds with each other. It wasn't until Randy hit Cody with the 3rd RKO that Cody didn't get up. Randy covered him for the pin and the ref called for the bell.

_"And the winner by pin-fall, Raaannndy Orton." _Justin Roberts announced.

Before the two men could even leave the ring, Mark made his entrance. Everyone was confused by his actions but figured there was a good reason for it. Mark didn't say anything to anyone and just shook Randy's hand before disappearing again.

After the show was over, everyone headed to the after party. Randy remained close to Sydney just in case. But since the baby wasn't giving her any issues, Sydney just enjoyed the party and music. After heading back to the hotel, Randy and Sydney packed their stuff and left for the airport.

Two days later, Randy and Sydney were sitting in the doctor's office for a routine baby appointment. Randy was flipping through a magazine while Sydney was responding to emails and text messages. Soon Sydney's name was called and they followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Dr. Miller will be in shortly." the nurse stated coldly as she left the room.

"I guess the kids in Narnia didn't kill the Ice Queen after all." Sydney mumbled.

"I heard that." Randy responded trying not to chuckle.

"Well, it fits her personality this morning." Sydney stated as Dr. Miller walked into the room.

"How are you feeling today, Sydney?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Good. But he's not moving around like he normally does." Sydney answered.

"Ok. Well, let's see how you're doing and I can sent you over to labor and delivery to do a 20 minute kick count and go from there." Dr. Miller responded as he measured Sydney's belly. "You are measuring right on schedule. So go ahead and head over to labor and delivery and I will see you in about 20 minutes."

Randy and Sydney headed over to the main hospital and up to labor and delivery. The 20 minute kick count passed quickly and Dr. Miller arrived shortly after they were done. He stepped out of the room to look over the results. Sydney could tell that something wasn't right when he came back in the room.

"I don't like the results of the kick count. I would like to perform an exam and see if you are dilated." Dr. Miller stated as he got ready to do the exam. "Well, Sydney, you are dilated to 4 centimeters. I want to admit you and get a pitocin drip started. Looks like you are going to have a baby very soon."

"I'm going to call our parents and let them know. Is there anything you want while I'm gone?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine. Call Cena and Stephanie McMahon too." Sydney answered.

The nurse started an IV and Pitocin drip to help with the labor. Randy made all the phone calls and soon the waiting room was full of family members and friends. Randy headed back to Sydney's room just as a contraction hit. The pitocin was to help bring the labor on.

A couple of hours had passed and Sydney's contractions were harder and closer together. Sydney didn't want any drugs put into her body as she knew the effects they would have on the baby. The only thing she would allow was Tylenol, but that was only good every 6 hours. It was nearly 10pm and Sydney had been in active labor for just over 6 hours.

"I want the baby out." Sydney stated as another contraction hit.

"I know and he will be here soon." Randy responded.

"I just hate the fact that we have to spend your 30th birthday in the hospital." Sydney stated.

"Baby, as long as I am with you, it doesn't matter where we spend my birthday. And I completely forgot that my birthday is tomorrow." Randy responded.

An hour and half later, Sydney wanted to push. She was fully dilated and more than ready to have their son. Sydney pushed for nearly 2 hours and then at 1:35 am they finally heard their newborn son cry for the first time. Randy had tears rolling down his face and so did Sydney. Randy gave Sydney a kiss on the forehead and she couldn't help but smile as the nurse placed their son in her arms for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**(AN: thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. This is the final chapter. I only own Sydney, Ryan and Stephanie (John's gf). Much love and Happy New Year!!)**

Chapter 16

Once Sydney and the baby were moved into the maternity ward, Randy made his way out to the waiting room. Everyone was exhausted, but they weren't going anywhere until the baby was born. Randy had taken some pictures on his cell phone and camera before heading out there.

"How is Sydney and the baby doing?" Mark asked as soon as he saw Randy.

"We have a healthy 7lbs 9ozs 22 inches long, baby boy. Both of them are doing great." Randy answered.

"Congratulations, son." Bob stated as everyone exchanged hugs and handshakes.

"Thank you." Randy responded as he showed them pictures of the baby.

"Do we get to know what our grandson's name is now?" Elaine asked.

"Of course mom. His name is Ryan Keith Orton." Randy answered.

After everyone left the hospital to get some sleep, Randy headed back to Sydney's room. She had just finished feeding Ryan and laid him in his bed. She still couldn't believe that their son was finally here. Randy spent a half hour with them, before heading home to get some sleep. Sydney was up every 3 hours to feed and change Ryan and she didn't mind at all.

Sydney and Ryan were released from the hospital two days later. Randy had spent the last 2 days making sure that Ryan's room was ready for him to come home. Everyone gathered at Randy's house to welcome the newest member of their families. Ryan was passed around to each grandparent, aunt and uncle. Randy took pictures of Ryan with everyone there.

Later that night after everyone had left for the night. Sydney put Ryan in his bassinette and got ready for bed herself. She was exhausted and she knew that in just a few hours Ryan would be up and wanting to eat and be changed.

"He is perfect." Randy stated as he watched his son sleep.

"Yes he is. And he will be up in 3 hours again. So I suggest we get some much needed sleep." Sydney responded as she drifted off.

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Sydney took turns getting up with Ryan. They were also planning their wedding and getting everything all set for that. Randy and Sydney decided on a summer wedding and set their wedding date for July 17th 2010.

The weeks leading up to the wedding were busy with making sure everyone had their dresses and tuxes. Flowers were picked up the morning of the wedding and everything was all set to go at 2pm. Randy took his spot at the alter with John as his best man and Nathan and Gunner as ushers. Sydney had Stephanie as her maid of honor and Becky and Ted's wife Kristen as her brides maids. Gracie was their flower girl and Randy's cousin Marcus was their ring barer.

"Are you all set to marry Randy?" Mark asked.

"Yes, dad. I am. I love him and he loves me." Sydney answered.

Becky and Gunner walked out first, then Nathan and Kristen followed by Stephanie. Gracie was their flower girl and Randy's youngest cousin, Marcus was their ring bearer. The doors closed before Sydney and her dad took their spots. As soon as the wedding march started, the doors opened and there stood Randy at the front of the alter with John next to him. Mark walked Sydney down the aisle towards Randy and she couldn't help but smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked.

"My family and I do." Mark answered as he gave her hand to Randy and took his seat next to Sarah.

"Randal, do you take Sydney for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Randy answered.

"Sydney, do you take Randal for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Sydney answered.

"Randal, please repeat after me." the pastor stated. "I, Randal Keith Orton, take you Sydney Marie Calaway, be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Randal Keith Orton, take you Sydney Marie Calaway, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Randy repeated while looking into her eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the pastor stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Randy repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the pastor stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Randy repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the pastor stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Randy repeated.

There was a short pause in between them stating their vows. Sydney and Randy had picked a song to play in between. Randy winked at her as he smiled. Both Sydney and Randy couldn't wait to be announced as husband and wife.

"Sydney, please repeat after me." the pastor stated. "I, Sydney Marie Calaway, take you Randal Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Sydney Marie Calaway, take you Randal Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Sydney repeated while looking into Randy's eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the pastor stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." she repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the pastor stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Sydney repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the pastor stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Sydney repeated.

The pastor then asked for the rings and Marcus handed him the rings. Sydney couldn't help but smile at her very soon-to-be-husband.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the pastor stated as he held up Sydney's wedding band before giving it to Randy.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Randy stated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the pastor stayed as he held up Randy's wedding band before giving it to Sydney.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Sydney stated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day and each passing year. Randal and Sydney are now beginning their married life together and have consented to live together in wedlock and have declared before God and everyone

by giving and receiving of rings. By the powers vested in me by God and the state of Missouri, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." the pastor stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Randy lifted Sydney's veil and kissed her. Stephanie handed the bouquet back to Sydney just before they walked up the aisle as husband and wife. Sydney couldn't stop smiling and neither could Randy.

"Thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me." Randy stated.

"You're welcome. And thank you for the same and for our handsome son." Sydney responded.

"I should be thanking you for giving him to me." Randy stated.

Sydney just smiled at her husband as they stood outside the reception hall. They waited as patiently as possible for the DJ to announce them into the reception.

"I would like to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton." the DJ stated as the doors opened.

Randy and Sydney made their way to their table only stopping long enough to greet their parents. Once they were in their seats, the speeches began. Mark's speech caused just about everyone to have tears in their eyes. John's speech made everyone laugh. And Stephanie's speech was sweet and emotional at the same time.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. Bob and Elaine were staying at Randy and Sydney's house with Ryan so that they could go on their honeymoon and relax. Randy and Sydney headed to their hotel room and placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. Sydney was happy that she finally had her prince charming and her fairy tale life.


End file.
